Cut Scenes: Heroine and Alola Edition
by chipotlepeppers
Summary: A collection of one-shots that all take place in the Pokemon universe. These are short excerpts that I wrote for my fics 'Heroine' and 'Alola Trials' but couldn't find a place to put them. I suggest that you read Stand by You, Heroine, and Alola Trials before reading these. Spoiler Alert for the aforementioned fics.
1. The Confusing Side of Relationships

**Disclaimer** :I do not own Pokemon

 **Description** : Nolan reflects on his relationship with his best friend Alexa. Takes place before Heroine until halfway through Alola Trials.

 **The Confusing Side of Relationships**

Lexi has been so annoying lately.

I hated to say that, but it was true. It isn't her fault though.

Alexa and I have been best friends since early childhood. She lives in my neighborhood, and since there were only ever two other kids my age around, me, her, and our other neighbor Annastasia became best friends. I am the oldest and the man of the trio, though the girls hate when I say it like that.

We call Annastasia 'A', because no one could spell her name when we were at school together, and half the kids couldn't pronounce her name until second or third grade. She likes the nickname, so we use it frequently. Alexa is Lexi or Lex, and I am Nolan.

I am two years older than her, but we were always in the same class because Lexi skipped a year of preschool and I was held back. She looks, acts, and sounds my age, so it isn't weird for us to be involved.

Our romantic relationship began two years before our trip to Alola, when I was seventeen and she was fifteen. Now I am reflecting back on some those moments, before during, and after Alola. One of the days that stick out to me is the day we drove to that weird motel together…

"Nolan, I can drive," Lexi offered.

"I can't let you; this is my mother's car and you aren't on our insurance plan," I explained.

"Right," she responded.

We were on our way to a motel. Not the Pallet House hotel, but somewhere about an hour away. It was a private field trip of sorts. We needed to go to where no one would recognize us together. I found a place on the internet called 'The Nook'. The Nook was super-cheap, only ten dollars per person per night, and we would be staying in one room with one bed for five days. Lex and I were going half and half on the price. It was obscure and only had five rooms, so we probably wouldn't run in to anyone who could recognize us.

Lexi got out of the car and stretched out her back. "Finally, we are here!"

"Shhh!" I warned her. "We don't want to attract a lot of attention. We can't—"

"I know," she interrupted. "I am glad we are here, but the distance you have to go for privacy is ridiculous sometimes."

I think the motel worker could tell I was anxious to stay alone in a room with a girl, even though she was my girlfriend and in Kanto, once you are fourteen you are practically and adult.

"Young people like you come here all the time to get away from their parents. They don't like getting caught. It is embarrassing for them," the old man with an eyepatch told me. I was comforted by the fact that he was the only one around other than Lex and I.

Lexi laughed. "We figured."

When we got into the room, Lexi put her overnight bag on the bed. She didn't hesitate to start unchanging in front of me, and since I wasn't one of those shy guys, I didn't mind staring at her.

"Come on, Nolan, get comfortable," she requested.

"I already am," I retorted.

I told Lexi that we weren't coming here for sex, but she always insists that when we go places alone, that is what it will lead to. But just because she had always been right in the past, it doesn't mean that she was this time.

"We came here because we have a project to work on," I reminded her.

"But this is too good an opportunity to pass up," she insisted.

"I know, but let's get started on our work first, then we can take a break," I replied.

And that is how it went. The project, the real reason we were here, was because we were commissioned by a local musician to create a piece that that will be used in an upcoming film. The person who was paying us wanted us to have secrecy, since it was cheaper than getting a copyright. Lex and I had barely any money, so the opportunity attracted us. I played three instruments: drums, guitar, piano. I know several people who are better musicians that we were, but I either didn't get along with them, they demanded more than their share of the money, or they were just too busy to make time for it. Lexi was a musician, sort of. She hated practicing, but she could do piano well. She was better at film and working with computers, and we needed that in order to get this done correctly.

3 hours later, she was done.

"Will you sleep with me now?" she questioned.

"I thought the guy was the one who usually pestered," I responded.

"You do pester. Now it is my turn. Please Nolan? It's been hours," she pouted.

It was tempting, but it only had been three hours, and my goal was to get at least six hours in before we got into bed. I suppose now was a good time for a break.

That is how our relationship was; there was a lot of ambiguity. When we were little our trio would walk to school together. We'd hold hands and sing, tell stories, make plans, stuff like that. It was a sweet thing because it was predictable. Our relationship stayed sweet, most of our get-togethers were. Even in the saddest parts of our relationship weren't bitter. That includes our first breakup.

We were having dinner at my place, home alone, and we were eating microwave pizza. I liked that we were alone at my house; my parents understood what was going on these last three months, and they decided to back off and give seventeen-year old me and fifteen-year old Lexi some space. I was content, but I could tell something was coming.

"Nolan, to you ever get tired of only sleeping with one person?" Lexi inquired.

"Occasionally, but we fit well together," I answered as I casually took a second slice.

"But we are young. It is not like we are going to get married or something," she told me.

"Do you want to break up, take a break, or have some kind or orgy?" I questioned.

Lexi smiled, because she knew I wasn't joking.

"Take a break. Is that okay?" she replied.

"I suppose. Curious: do you have another friend with benefits, or is it just me right now?" I responded.

"Just you right now. I have felt romance for other people, but sometimes I feel like I don't want to go all the way," she explained.

"I get it. I can do romance, if that is what you want," I informed her.

"I am not sure what I want. That is why I want to explore," Lexi replied.

"I'm glad. I hope you have a good time with that. I might do the same," I responded.

There really were no hard feelings, and for the next year and a half, I only ever dreamed of her a few times. The rest of the time I was involved with other people, focusing on the friendship part of our relationship, or content to be alone. Sometimes it was all three, and I was happy with that. It was the same happiness I had the night we got together for the first time, at the small bar/ nightclub that was closest to our home.

"I am not sure if I want to go," Annastasia was telling us. "I like alcohol, but I hate being around drunk people. And I don't get drunk myself."

A wasn't a prude; she was a health-nut. And she disliked wasting time on things she didn't enjoy, and loud music, yelling, dancing, a potential sex was unappealing in her eyes. Because that was the way she was.

"It won't be for long. It isn't going to be as loud this time as it was last time, and the manager doesn't want people getting totally wasted, so if someone starts screaming and attacking people, reinforcements will be brought in," I replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Yay, happiness."

Annastasia was as sarcastic as she was generous. "I will go, but will have to take my parents' car and leave if things get out of hand. I don't care if I have to leave by myself, even though I am technically not supposed to be driving."

"That is fine. We only want to have some fun with you," Lexi told her. "And we can pay for a cab for you, so that you don't have to drive."

The truth was that Annastasia's idea of teenage fun was different from the norm. She didn't smoke, and never had more than two or three drinks at a time. She spent her time exercising, hanging out with her family, and taking care of Pokemon. She worked, even though her family is super rich and gives her money every time she needs it. She was very close to her parents and siblings, much closer than Lex and I were with our parents. A lot of people assumed she was religious or very sheltered, but she was not religious at all and was the least sheltered person I knew, since she had been exposed to basically everything. In fact, she often spoke very explicitly about sexual topics and it was shocking at times because she did it so casually, without a hesitation or blush. Lexi and I accepted that, even though we didn't really know what 'that' was.

"If you want to have fun with me, let's stay home and watch movies and snuggle on the couch," Annastasia told Lexi.

"We can do that anytime," Lexi pointed out.

But it didn't matter, because A decided to come with us anyway. She didn't look very happy at the bar, and halfway through the night, she pinned a guy against a wall and threatened to kill him if he grinded on her again. Not long after that she got into an argument with a different guy who wouldn't leave her alone, and then she left, leaving Lex and I there alone.

We didn't have a car, but there was no one home that night at my place. We enjoyed our first time so much, that it became a regular thing. We kept it secret from everyone other than A, because we knew she wouldn't care about what we did or didn't do, as long as we were safe and kind to one another.

The reason I say she is annoying, is because it had been over a year and we still hadn't finished our break. We stayed friends, of course, and we even talked about our new partners and whether or not we were serious about them. I had been with three other women and she had been with two other guys, but it was never serious. We still saw each other a lot, and there was even some flirting, but we didn't do much about it because before we knew it we were helping Annastasia as she traveled wither her younger siblings and their friends through Kanto. The kids were doing their first Pokemon journey, and we needed to help her out. After that ended, I tried to get back together with her, because she was my favorite and I missed her.

Then we were doing the battle frontier, and the original group of friends we started out with decided to quit for various reasons, leaving her and I alone, again. I was nineteen and she was seventeen. We both needed cash so we joined Team Rocket, where A worked, and got accepted. Training was brutal, but the worst part was that for the first two weeks of it, Lexi didn't give me one hint that she wanted to get back together, though I gave her plenty.

We had just defeated the third frontier brain and were at the third week of Team Rocket training when Archer called us in for another meeting.

"Sir, you wanted to see us," I said as we entered his office.

I had a tendency to state the obvious.

"Archer, not 'sir'," he corrected me for the what was at least the tenth time.

I silently acknowledged it. He was an intimidating man, and that was probably why I got nervous and forgot things around him.

"I noticed that you two work as a unit," he started.

"Not to sound rude, but isn't that what you wanted us to do? Work together?" Lexi inquired.

"Yes, we value teamwork here, but I need to test you two as separate agents. I need to know that you will work well separately in case you ever get different appointments. I am going to have you switch partners with another team, the team of Emma Brown and Martin Jones. I have already talked with them about this. You will meet your new partners at our next meeting, which as you probably realized is scheduled for tomorrow morning at eight," Archer explained.

We were excused, and we spent the rest of the afternoon exercising. Yes, the entire afternoon: 12:00pm until 5:00pm. We lifted weights, did wind sprints, practiced riding dragon type Pokemon, swam, jogged, and climbed ropes, poles, and trees; that is the day I realized why Annastasia was in such good shape.

Up until today, exercise was hard, but this day was the hardest. Lexi and I were starving, thirsty, and sore as hell when we got back to our dorm.

"That really sucked," she said for the fifth time that day.

"I know, have some water," I replied as I tossed her water bottle towards her.

She was lying on her bed while I was in the kitchenette. I collapsed onto my own bed a moment later, after retrieving a water bottle for myself. I watched her close her eyes.

"Have you ever been so tired and hungry that you are too tired to get up and feed yourself?" she asked me.

"Not until today," I mumbled in response.

I also closed my eyes and was focusing on the water going down my throat and the scent of the room. It was roses mixed with our sweat. It reminded me of those days when we were together and we'd wake up in the same bed. It was a bit too heartbreaking at the moment so I got up and headed back to the kitchenette for some food.

"We look good though. We have muscles now," I commented.

"Think of all that martial arts training during our childhood. We always had muscles, they were just hidden under a layer of fat," she responded.

"Now we are toned," I said, flexing one of my arms.

She laughed at me. "Yeah, a little bit. I have longer to go."

"You look great. I don't know what you were talking about," I replied.

I was honest. She wasn't overweight, and even if she was, so what? I suppose she compared herself to A sometimes, but A was skinny because she was a preemie born with HIV; she didn't have much of a choice. And despite all of A's healthy living, there was no denying that both Lexi and I were healthier than her, and that is just the way it was.

"I know I look good, I just want to look better. I can probably catch more guys that way," she told me.

"I don't think that is true," I responded. "And since when are you into attracting new guys? If you haven't noticed, you and I have a lot of work to do. And What's wrong with me? Tell me why I am not enough."

"Nolan, you are a nice guy. A very nice guy. Sometimes a bit too nice," Lexi started. "And nice guys…well, you are predicable. I know that if we get back together you are going to do everything I want you to do, except for getting rid of some of your habits. I've enjoyed being with different people because I never know what to expect. I think you like dependability when it comes to intimacy, but I don't, not all the time."

She wasn't the first girl who turned me down because I was a 'nice guy'.

"I can be meaner if you want," I chuckled.

I realized after I said that my voice sounded very fake. She knew it.

"I don't want you to change. I want you to stay Nolan," she clarified. "Maybe it is selfish of me, but I want a best friend who will be there for me whatever I choose to do with my life, and that includes my relationships."

"That isn't selfish, it just makes me a bit upset. I want to be close to you. I had my fun, now I am done with that life," I explained.

"So quickly? It hasn't been that long. I am not even a legal adult yet, and you haven't been a grown-up for that long," she retorted.

"Half the people in Kanto my age are married. Some have kids or plan to within the next few years," I stated.

"Half, and where did you even get that information?" she questioned.

"It is an official statistic, look it up," I replied.

"Are you saying you want to marry me? Because that is a big step that I am not ready to take. Plus, I wouldn't be able to for another year because I am only seventeen," Lexi responded.

"I know, I know, I was thinking that I want to try to take things a bit more seriously. It doesn't have to be right away. I wanted to get the conversation rolling, let you know what you think about that idea, and how you really think of me," I answered.

"I think you are an amazing person, and I am very happy to have you love me. I treasure our friendship a lot. I don't ever want to lose that. Marriage usually ends up being more about business, family raising, and romance. And I am not ready for all that. Yes, some people our age desire that and are ready, but I am not, and I won't be just because you asked me to be," Lexi explained.

She was right, and it annoyed me. I selfishly wanted her to change, but you can't change someone. I thought maybe I could help her learn, grow and come to her own conclusion sooner, because that is much more realistic.

"Lex, I am not asking you to change. I suppose I am confused about everything and I need my best friend to help me," I replied.

"I am trying to help you, but I don't know how," Lexi told me.

"Give me another chance," I recommended. "Please?"

Lexi sighed. Unfortunately, she didn't seem very enthusiastic about giving me a chance to prove myself as a lover.

"Slowly," she answered. "Baby steps, Nolan. Nothing too big too fast. I need time."

I was very relieved. I hugged her, and though she hugged me back, I had to be the first to pull away.

"So, that means that we are expected to sleep in the same room and what, nothing? Lex, this is the perfect opportunity to reignite," I stressed.

"I don't want to 'reignite'. I just want my best friend to be happy, and I am hoping to discover my own happiness along the way," she responded.

I found that confusing. "Does this mean you love me but you aren't sure if I can make you happy?"

"I know you can make me happy. You seem to be ready for more things than I am. That is why I said slowly. Give me a chance to catch up. Maybe I won't catch up in time, then we can move on," Lexi replied.

"I can wait a long time if that is what it takes," I admitted.

"I know, I am worried that you won't be happy while you are waiting," she told me.

"I will be, you'll see. So long as you are okay with this new thing," I responded.

That night I thought about her a lot. Her bed was right across the room, and even if we didn't have sex, I didn't understand why she didn't at least want to cuddle with me. I always thought women always liked that kind of thing. Someone told me once that it was like some kind of maternal instinct they had. I think it's true because I felt like a rejected child that evening. I met her with breakfast in bed the next morning.

I gently tapped her forehead "Lex, wake up."

She didn't open her eyes, but I did hear a 'no'.

"We have to," I continued.

Lexi sniffed. "Did you make fried rice?"

"Yes," I answered.

She finally opened her eyes and looked across the bed to me.

"Why Nolan? Is this because of what we talked about yesterday? Because I did say that I wanted 'slow'. I am not expecting breakfast in bed until it's Mother's Day and have a husband and two kids," she told me.

I wondered if she was serious. "Well, this is something I would do for a friend."

"Mmmhmm," she mumbled, clearly not believing me. "Thanks, I appreciate this. Just don't treat me like your wife. I am not going to play along."

She was an easy friend but a difficult girlfriend. The last three people I was with were thrilled with breakfast in bed the morning after. Then again, that didn't prevent them from leaving.

"Are you having anything to eat?" She inquired. "Because I can't eat all this."

I realized I did make a lot, more than was comfortable for one person.

"Yes. Take what you want first and I'll eat the leftovers," I decided.

"Sure," she responded.

That morning was nice and peaceful, and I wish it lasted longer, but our meeting with Archer and the other team was early, so we didn't have a lot of time to savor the moment. After introducing one another, Archer got to explaining the details of this new arrangement.

"You all will be with your new partner for four weeks," Archer started. "During that time, you will be engaging in various team oriented activities, such as the trust exercises and tactical planning that you did with your first partner. It is essential that you get along with and really get to know your new partners. For the next few hours, you will spend time interviewing one another. You can talk about whatever you want, but I am expecting you all to ask your partners the questions written the papers I will give you. After that you all will go through the first obstacle course that you did here at the training grounds. Then you will be excused for the day. Any questions?"

I raised my hand. "Will we also be switching dorms?"

"No, you will stay in the rooms assigned to you weeks ago, with the roommate you originally chose," he answered.

It was another relief, because the last thing I wanted right now was to be forced to spend even less time with her. A month would have been too much.

"At least we can get together at night," I mused.

I had a feeling Lexi was feeling the same, judging by the look on her face. Before I could start panicking about the possibility of her hooking up with her new partner, I was interrupted by Archer, who read us the rules. It was the usual: No violence against one another, no sexual involvement, have at least one Pokemon out of its ball at all times for protection, no unauthorized Pokemon battles; we had heard it all before.

My first impression of Emma Brown is that she was a total sweetheart. She wasn't the most gorgeous woman I have ever met, but she was still pretty to me. I started to get some second thoughts about Lex and I, since Lexi wasn't necessarily jumping for joy because I wanted her again. I wondered if doing something with Emma would be considered cheating, because I am not even sure if we are in a relationship or not.

Emma and I did our interview session in the Team Rocket cafeteria not long after it was assigned.

"Nolan, that is an unusual name," Emma started. "It's adorable."

She really was sweet. "Thank you. Emma fits you well."

"Thanks. The first question we are supposed to ask each other is: "What are some experiences you had previous to training did you have that is helping you now?" Emma began.

"I did martial arts for five years, and I ran cross country for three years prior to last year, when I took a year off. I have also participated in five different Pokemon leagues, making at least the top ten in every single one," I responded.

"Wow, you are good then," Emma told me. "As for me, my experience is mostly with computers. I had job at an information technology center located in Vermillion City. I fixed computers, recovered files, transferred information for people, stuff like that. As for field training, I was always active in sports, even though I never had a strict workout regimen. I also have six of my own Pokemon, though I do not battle with them very often."

"Information technology. Cool, that's good stuff, you can make a lot of money that way. What made you want to join Team Rocket?" I smoothly responded.

Emma smiled. "Ah yes, the second question: What made me want to join Team Rocket? Honestly, I am not sure. I think it was boredom with my old jobs. I made good money, but I hated sitting in a chair for eight hours, six days a week and often times dealing with cranky costumers. Team Rocket is more active, more exciting, and they wanted a field agent that was also good with technology."

"My partner Lexi is into that technology stuff. We joined Team Rocket because we needed to make some money, and we have a close friend who works here. She is on a potentially permanent hiatus, but she had been here her whole life and so I knew what it was like. I am pretty poor," I explained.

"No shame in that. Ever since my father died my family has been struggling to find ways to pay the bills. Team Rocket doesn't pay much, but my little brother took over my IT job and he is getting paid even more than I did because he is willing to work eleven hours each day instead of eight, which is all I was up to. If I didn't have to work to keep my family stable, then I totally wouldn't," Emma replied.

I decided that Emma was really cool, and I was wishing that I knew if hooking up with her would count as cheating with Lexi. Women still confused me. And there was something about her, she was intelligent but also seemed naïve, either that or she was very mature.

"Next question: How old are you?" She asked.

"Nineteen," I answered.

"Twenty," she responded.

"Nice." I picked up the paper and read from it. "Up next is: do you have any medical conditions that might get in the way of your training? This includes allergies, asthma, neurological disorders, attention disorders, heart conditions, blood disorders..."

"I have a clean bill of health," Emma answered. "You?"

"Same."

"Good to know," she murmured. "Ok, next question…"

The interview was over after about an hour. Archer wanted us to ask a lot of questions. When Lexi and I first read the questions several weeks ago, we pretty much skipped the entire thing since we already knew so much about each other. When we were finished, the urge to ask Emma out finally got the best of me.

"I know we have more work to do today, but since we are supposed to get to know one another better, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Riverside Restaurant with me tonight. I'll pay," I offered.

Emma smiled, but her eyes were sad. "Nolan, I am not interested in hooking up with you."

I was surprised she made that conclusion so quickly. "I was only asking about dinner."

"I am not ready to date anyone yet. I told myself I would wait until I had a steady job and my own home. I can't use distractions right now, and I know what you are looking for. Sorry to be so frank about this, but I need to make sure we are clear about this before we start working together," Emma told me.

"We are clear," I responded. "I actually have my eye on another girl, I suppose I am just very interested in you too."

"I am glad you like me. I never had a boyfriend before; I am totally unexperienced with relationships. I am too serious about work right now to think about anything else. I would like to be your friend though," she replied.

Emma managed to friendzone me immediately. I suppose it wasn't such a bad thing. I had to keep my goals in mind, and try not to get too distracted by other women. I was happy to see Lexi later that night.

"How is your new partner?" I asked as she put a pot of water on the stove for pasta.

"Martin is very hot," she answered.

I scowled. "Wait, what? I though you and I were…"

"Nolan, I am not that serious. It is just an observation. He isn't my type anyway. He is too abrasive and he started hitting on me before we even started the interview. And he invited me to hang out in his car. Can you believe that? I think that is creepy. I am not going to 'hang-out' with some person I don't even know inside a car, because you and I both know that so much can happen inside a car," she explained.

I smiled at the memory. "I didn't mean to act jealous just then. Emma is a sweet girl. I am attracted to her, but I am not going to push it. My eyes are on you."

"I am flattered," she said in a mildly sarcastic tone. I didn't think she was trying to be sarcastic at all, not when I thought about it longer.

"I am looking forward to candles," I told her.

"Candles? What the hell are you talking about?" she questioned.

"You said you didn't want to 'reignite' out relationship, because that wording sounds too intense. I pictured little candles in my head after you said that. Like, maybe we can make a bunch of little candles and if they all stay lit, we may be lucky enough to eventually have a fire," I clarified with a little cringe.

She also cringed a bit.

"It's a lame metaphor, but I actually really like that concept. Yes, I can do candles."

"I was seriously hoping you would say that," I replied.

"Nolan, what's wrong with you?" she questioned.

"You have been asking me that for years, and I never came up with a good answer," I reminded her. "What makes you think I have one now?"

"You seem to have a hard time dealing with me going slow, very suddenly. I want to know what happened to make you act this way," she clarified.

This was a difficult question to answer. "I actually don't know."

"Tell me when you do," she instructed.

Lexi changed into her nightwear. She didn't comment on my watching her, not that I expected her to do that. She curled up into the bed and patted the spot next to her. I accepted the invitation and joined her.

She put her arm around my shoulder. "This is what I mean. I never know what we are."

"We are ourselves. We don't need a label," I replied, surprising myself. I didn't realize that until this moment. "I just need to know what to expect. I don't want to mess this up by hurting your feelings or whatever."

"Ok, so you want rules," she replied.

"Rules, guidelines, I want to know what is okay to do and what isn't," I responded.

Lexi thought about it for a few moments. "If you are as in to me as you claim you are, keep doing what you do."

"Which is what exactly?" I asked.

"You listen when I talk. You always talk to and about me with a lot of respect. You cook food that I like to eat. I can count on you to pick something up for me when you go shopping, whether it be cold medicine or a bottle of wine. You are funny, responsible, and nice," she listed.

"Those were a lot of compliments," I pointed out, thus stating the obvious again. "You said I was too nice for you."

Lexi sighed. "I misspoke. I get mixed up when I talked about things sometimes, the same way you do. I guess what I meant to say was that I am grateful that you are nice to me, but I want things to stay fun and exciting. I never, ever, ever want us to become the married couple that hardly pays attention to their spouse, or nags each other, or stops loving one another. I know as a friend you wouldn't ever get like that with me, but if things become serious, I am afraid they will become too serious, and then we will get tied up in a life neither of us really wanted. Do you get it?"

It was a lot to take in, but I got the point. She feared becoming the stereotypical hetero couple. She doesn't want to be cooking and babysitting while I made the money. She doesn't want fighting or divorce, or for all the candles to blow out once we reach a certain age. She wants a fun life with her best friend. I could do that.

I nodded. "I get it. You don't want us to become too normal, because then things are predicable, boring, and negativity seeps in."

"Exactly. I am glad you understand," Lexi replied. "I would rather be single and have you as my friend then have us get too overwhelmed with life as a couple that we could no longer take it. That sort of thing always ends badly."

"About those guidelines…" I started. "Can we be more specific? What can I do to not completely ruin this?"

"Okay, since you want specifics: Don't become a public flirt. If you want me, then flirt with me, not other people. Don't cheat on me, and that means kissing and obviously, sex with another person. Remind me when I am getting too annoying instead of getting all upset about it. And focus on us being friends, so that nothing gets too serious. I want a relationship that isn't a business deal," she responded. "Now give me your rules."

"Same as yours, pretty much. Let me know when I offend you, don't get passive aggressive about it. You don't to that a lot, but when you do, it really brings me down," I confessed.

"I know. I'll try to improve," Lexi replied.

"About tonight, since we have this private room with a double bed…" my voice trailed off. She knew where I was going anyway.

"Yes. But calm down first. Slow, don't forget it," she reminded me.

"I get it," I responded.

That night was like a new beginning, because we stayed like that for years after. The time flew by and it didn't seem like much time at all when we celebrated our four-year anniversary with a big surprise. I wasn't a total 'solid' anniversary because we took several breaks. Though we took time off to live the single life for a bit, the friendship part didn't end and neither of us sought out other people, even though we agreed that during breaks that was an okay thing to do. We wanted to keep thing in perspective, and not fall too fast. And that is exactly what happened.

And it turned out to be not so annoying after all.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN: These are not in any particular order, so they are not chronological. Some take place in the future, some in the past, I have a little bit of everything going on here. So far, I have plans to make at least five of these, all varying in lengths and themes, and there might be more than what I originally planned. Most of these I wrote while I was writing/publishing Heroine and Alola Trials, but couldn't find a place to put them. Updates will be irregular, but I will not let too much time pass between them. Also, if you have the chance, check out my Bio/profile, I updated it a bit.

Thanks for reading, please review if you have the chance.


	2. Stoop Kid Duel

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Pokemon

 **Description** : While traveling through Unova, Jay, Amber, and Jezz engage in a Pokemon battle with a teen with an unusual title. Oneshot.

 **Stoop Kid Duel**

It is _too_ hot out here.

Summer in Unova is pretty horrible. The three of us were in the outskirts of the big city, panting as we walked with heat-headaches and burning throats. Even the two boys' pretty faces were sweaty, and Jay hated being sweaty. This must have been hard for him to take. I felt Jezz's eyes watching me and met him with my own.

"I am so sorry," Jezz apologized. "You must be very uncomfortable. I wish you weren't."

"The heat this isn't so bad," I lied.

I think he saw right through me. Jay was now clinging to my shoulder, holding onto me like he always did when he was tired physically or mentally. Jezz looked about to collapse too, but he didn't touch me. Jezz always seemed hesitant to break the touch barrier with Jay and I, but mostly me. It was fine, though I wish I knew what the reason for that was.

Needless to say, we were overjoyed when we found a rest area with water fountains. We drank up and washed our faces. It was a wonderful relief.

"Kids. Hey Kids. KIDS!" we heard someone call.

I responded first. "What?!"

It was that kid who called us out before, when we were about to enter Patrissa's boarding house for the first time. The one who asked if we were stoop kids. There he was, on a stoop, though it wasn't the same stoop as last time. I looked to Jezz, since he seemed to always have all the answers. And he did.

"He wants a Pokemon battle," Jezz whispered to Jay and I. "Follow my lead."

I found Jezz's pop-up leaderships skills impressive. I guess kids who grow up lonely learn how to handle things on their own faster than most people do.

"Come over here so that I can battle you from this stoop!" the stoop kid demanded.

Jezz nodded. "We are on our way."

When we got closer, stoop kid got excited and grabbed three Pokeballs from his backpack. We let him talk first.

"I need to battle you three. I have battled all the stoop kids in this area, and I need fresh meat," the kid told us.

"Yes, certainly," Jezz responded matter-of-factly.

What the hell does he know that we don't? I think I spend more time trying to figure out what Jezz is saying then actually listening to him.

"I have three monz, and there is three of you, so I wanna battle each of ya. One Pokemon each," the stoop kid explained.

"Umm okay…" Jay gulped.

I could tell Jay was terrified. Rich Jay never met a stoop kid before, but things were different in my part of Cerulean City. Though they weren't called 'stoop kids', I have seen boys and girls like him before. Poor, like to battle, often times not very good. No doubt we could take him.

"Um so what is your name?" Jay stammered.

"None of your business," he replied.

"Please give us a moment," Jezz told stoop kid.

The three of us got into a huddle.

"Jezz, we don't have potions. What if one of our Pokemon get hurt? You love your Pokemon more than you love yourself. I know you wouldn't risk this. What is actually going on?" Jay inquired.

"I have no problem with a battle. I'll take him, but Jay makes a good point; we don't have any potions," I emphasized.

Jezz gave us that typical calm and cool expression of his. "There is a Pokemon Center half a mile from here. The Nurse Joy there is not very talkative. She isn't going to give us any trouble when we take our Pokemon there to be healed."

Jay nodded. "I trust you."

"We know you do," I remarked.

Jay trusted Jezz so easily. He ought to know that if he keeps pouring his soul out to every crush he gets, he is going to get hurt. Even now, he is practically bleeding but he doesn't stop. If this keeps up, he is going to die inside and I am going to be left dealing with him. The worst part is that no matter what I do, I know I would never be able to help him with that problem. Unless I find the perfect guy for him. And Jezz isn't it.

We broke the huddle. Jezz walked up to stoop kid fearlessly. I wondered why Jezz was so good with strangers but fell apart when people got too close. It was like you either had to be a total stranger or prove yourself to be hopelessly devoted; there wasn't any grey area with him. Jezz released Chimecho.

"I would like to go first," Jezz told us.

"Go ahead," I replied.

"Yes, please," said Jay.

Stoop kid stood up and tossed his Pokeball.

"Go Servy!" the stoop kid commanded.

"Servine ser," the Servine chanted.

"You get the first move," stoop kid told Jezz.

"No, I insist. You go first," Jezz responded.

"Okay then. Servy, use your razor leaf attack," stoop kid instructed.

"Wind gust, Chimecho," Jezz countered.

The razor leaf was useless; it did no damage to Chimecho. One hit of Chimecho's charm, and the Servine was dazed. Stoop kid called it back and then bowed to Jezz.

"You win. Well played," he declared.

"Thank you, sir," Jezz bowed in response.

"I'm going next, unless you insist, Jay," I announced.

Jay nervously shook his head. "No Amb, you go."

I smirked. Jay was still hot and bothered by Jezz, and Jezz had no idea what was going on. Unless he did and he was trying to hide it. Jay stared at Jezz while I released Pip.

"Pika pikaaaaaaa pi!" Pip complained.

"Pika!" I yelled back at him.

I knew Pip well enough to know that this was some dirty language. Though it wasn't without merit; Pip hated his Pokeball a lot. He was so much like his father.

"I only put you away because I didn't want you to run off in this unfamiliar ghet—I mean suburb. There is no reason to get all upset," I told Pip.

Stoop kid returned Servine and released a Blitzle.

Jay was gaping. "That Pokemon is so precious. Jocelyn would squeal to death if she saw it."

Stoop kid was confused.

"His little sister loves electric type Pokemon," Jezz explained.

"Yeah. So, you have the first move," I told my opponent.

"Lightning bolt!" stoop kid announced.

"Pip, use your lightning rod," I instructed.

Lightning rod was a new move I had recently taught a few of my bird Pokemon. Because flying types are weak to electricity, I taught then all a move that absorbs the electricity so that they could have a strong defense. Pip was interested, and my loyal Unfeasant, Fearrow, and Pidgeot went out of their way to teach it to him. The move worked, and Pip was left unaffected.

"Nice new moves," I heard Jay comment.

"Yes, it is impressive," Jezz replied.

That Blitzle was tough, and I considered the possibility that we would lose this fight. Pip almost pulled through, but in the end, Blitzle owned us. I am sure Pip probably could have lasted longer, but we all knew it was pointless to make them fight until faint. That was something we always tried to avoid. That annoying stoop kid laughed in my face.

"Cool it or I'll fight you, with or without a Pokemon!" I yelled at him.

Jay touched my shoulder. "It's okay, I will try to win for you."

Jay was a tough battler, and I had no doubt that if he didn't totally win this, he would at least give this kid a good fight. Stoop kid returned Blitzle.

"Reveal your Pokemon first, purple head," said stoop kid.

Jay huffed. "Go Togekiss."

We could all tell that Togekiss was also upset because Jay had put him in his ball, but he wasn't as stubborn as Pip. Stoop kid revealed a Timburr.

"First move is yours," the stoop kid told him.

"Togekiss, use confusion," Jay instructed.

"Timburr, use defense one," his opponent ordered.

Whatever 'defense one' was, it worked. That Pokemon wasn't confused at all.

"Now try wing attack," Jay told Togekiss.

"Use pound!" stoop kid responded.

The two attacks collided, but Togekiss was the one victorious, since he was able to use his power of flight to escape. Even though I had thirty flying type Pokémon, I was jealous of Jay because I didn't have Togekiss.

Stoop kid bowed. "Well played. You have my respect."

"We are honored," Jezz responded.

Jay and I glared at Jezz. Neither of us felt very 'honored' at the moment, but like I said, I spent more time trying to figure out Jezz than I actually spend listening to him. We gathered our Pokemon and left. We didn't start talking until we were halfway to the Pokemon Center.

"What was that all about?" I inquired. "Who the hell was that?"

"I know adult him. He will be kicked out of his home when he is sixteen. He came to Spectrum for help, got it, and moved on. We talked a few times, and he found out about Xatu. That is why he wasn't surprised to see us," Jezz answered.

"If he is an old friend why did he act like that?" Jay asked.

"He is a peculiar person. He isn't very social, spends most of his time with Pokemon. Battling Pokemon is what he loves to do. He takes very good care of everyone on his team. Though he has no interest in competing in any leagues, trials, or contests, he is very serious about his training because it is like therapy to him," Jezz explained. "He has a hard time with people."

"And you relate to that," said Jay.

"I certainly do," Jezz replied.

We continued on to the capitol, I continued to wonder what this boy was up to, and why I was even here with him.

AN: If you have the chance, let me know what you think in reviews. I will try to fulfill any requests for other short oneshots:)


	3. Residence at the Library

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon

 **Description** : While walking through Cerulean City, Amber, Jay, and Jezz decide to take up a temporary residence at a local library.

 **Residence at the Library**

Staying overnight in Cerulean City was terrifying.

I am not sure how Jezz and Amber did it, but I was _done_. I couldn't make that is too obvious though; it would only annoy Amber and depress Jezz. I was scared, hungry and very emotional. Not to mention gross. I know for a fact that Amber doesn't mind going a few days without showering, but Jezz…I always saw him as a guy who likes to primp. I also didn't have my makeup. That alone made me feel so incomplete.

"Jezz, Jay, the library is coming up," Amber told us.

"The library? Since when do you care at all about libraries?" I questioned. "You hate to read, and we are trying to find a place to rest."

"They give out free candy, dumbass," she retorted.

"And we can probably hide in the back and sleep there. At the very least, this library probably has a nice restroom," Jezz added.

"Why do I feel like Jezz in a book store is like putting Amber in a candy shop or me in a salon?"

Jezz and Amber both smiled.

"Because it is."

Our plan was to have two of us, namely Jezz and I, distract the librarian while Amber took as much candy as she could fit in her bag. Then we would take a few books off the shelf, find some private corner to rest, and be super quiet and hide until the library closed in an hour. To all of our surprise, it totally worked out.

"This was a grand achievement," Jezz whispered excitedly after we were certain that all the staff had left the building.

"Everyone, come out," Amber spoke to her Pokeballs as she released them one by one.

"Pikaaa!" Pip happily laughed.

All the other Pokemon were excited. I let out my team, Jezz let out his, and then I flipped on the lights.

"Wow. This is amazing. All these books. It reminds me of my childhood," Jezz divulged.

"What, you lived in a library?" Amber inquired.

"No, but I used to sneak away and hide in the library so that I could read books and write in my journal," he explained.

"Oh yeah, I remember you saying that one time," she replied.

Jezz was walking down each little corridor, peering eagerly at the dozens and dozens of titles. I was tired, but also curious. Though reading was not my favorite pastime, I was a bit of a booklover. Amber, on the other hand, was not. After washing up, she curled into a neat little ball and attempted to fall asleep. I stayed with Jezz.

"I love books that teach me about the world", he whispered to me. "Look, there are so many, on Toka, Euon, the Servil Islands… those are places I know almost nothing about."

I never even heard of Euon. But whatever. Jezz was being pretty adorable at the moment, taking the books in his arms like they were pieces of gold. Though he was content, I could tell he was a bit run-down. He had bags under his eyes, which were watery. His skin was pale and his normally greenish eyes were now grey. I noticed him sniffling as he carried the books over to the opposite side of the room, so as not to disturb our sleeping friend. I followed him.

"Jay, do you like to read?" he quietly asked.

"Yes. I like fantasy, but mostly I read garbage, like fashion magazines and encyclopedias," I admitted.

"Words are not garbage, Jay. You like what you like. One book is not better than the other objectively, because beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Please excuse the cliché."

That was beautiful. Why was he so perfect? Why did my mom have to be his mom's cousin? Why is society so harsh?

I picked up a Manga fashion directory. Aikido came out with a new edition every year, and I owned several of them. It was one of the main reasons that I could tell the year based on someone's clothes. I studied this stuff, and my parents had always encouraged me to pursue fashion as a career. I wondered if things would ever fall into place for me. Could anyone know their destiny at eleven years old? And in addition to that, the idea of not finding love was a constant fear. I was such a romantic, and I wanted it now. I wanted someone to be hopelessly devoted. Is it wrong to want that at my age? It sometimes seemed that this was all I thought about when I was around Jezz.

"I admire your fashion skills. I feel as though I do not have any. I always like when you help me pick out outfits. I have worn uniforms for most of my life, and when I was with Hauana and Perry, Hauana would get me clothes and I would wear whatever she gave me. When I become more independent, I will struggle with learning how to dress myself I think. It is silly, but looks are important to many people."

"I don't think it is a silly to have that concern. And you don't have to worry, because I will help you out. I tend to dress…flamboyantly I suppose…but I can find a style for everyone. I mean, Amber would be wearing spaghetti-sauce stained PJs everywhere if it weren't for me, and Jocelyn would be so pink that it would burn your eyes. A, she'd probably be okay without me, but she totally can't do makeup right."

Jezz nodded. "I am happy for you, and thank you for offering to help me."

"It's no trouble. Finding a good look for you wouldn't be that hard. Even now, I can tell you'd look great with dark hair, red, black, and white clothes, a bowtie, a nice blazer. You will probably have to dress nice all the time if you want to be a politician."

"I am actually not looking to be a politician," Jezz confided. "I am not the politician type. I am a writer and bookworm. I am good at creating policies, but not very good at presenting them. I can talk a lot, but I am not very good at inducing others. My voice is probably not going to be taken seriously but the big people. If I write, at least people can hear me without having to meet me, and they may be one of my greatest strengths."

That was a sad lookout. He seriously thought that he wasn't good enough to do sponsor himself, and that he needed someone he perceived as better to do it for him.

"I think all you need is practice. I bet you could do something like that if you wanted, give speeches or debate. After all, you totally aren't shy. You were so confident at the Indigo Plateau. You were bright, confident, and attractive: everyone had their eyes on you," I responded.

"That is so very kind to say. You may very well be correct about the practice, but I don't think I would be able to decide until I have the chance to try it myself."

"It's too bad your school didn't have a mock trial requirement. Mine did, and I was so bad at it. I bet you would have ruled."

"Thank you. I have a long way to go. That is why I am going to Mary. She is going to advocate on my behalf. I have many doubts that people would take serious a mystery child, but Mary's reputation is very well respected among world leaders."

"Someday your reputation will be too."

"That is nice to say, Jay, but I do not want to get my hopes up. Especially now."

I wanted to say more, but it would be redundant, plus, I was exhausted. I yawned loudly and looked over to Amber. She looked so comfortable over there, all curled up and snoring. I needed to be her.

"Jezz, I would really love to talk with you some more, but, I am so tired. I need sleep."

"I understand. I hope you rest well."

I nodded, then started to walk away. Within a few seconds, Jezz's eyes were rapidly moving across the pages of a book about the history of Toka. I walked back over to him.

"I know you are in love with books, but I think you should sleep. You look ill, no offense, and I am worried about you."

"I suppose I am too tempted."

He was crazy, this kid. I have never met someone this in love with reading and writing. I glanced at the book he had resting in his lap.

"I have a deal. If you come and get some rest, I will get you that book. We can probably get it very cheap at the local book exchange market in Pallet. They have all sorts of history books. If they don't have it, we can get it online. It won't be too expensive since it is over twenty years old."

Jezz contemplated the suggestion, and then to my relief, shut the book. He took a good look at the cover, then placed it back on the shelf. He and I hit the lights and then lied down on the carpet.

"It isn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but it is better than outside," I commented.

"Yes. Sleeping outside is not pleasant," he responded.

I wondered how many nights Jezz had spent sleeping outside. I imagined it happed frequently back when he was a runaway, since he probably couldn't get access to a Pokemon Center until he was a registered trainer, which didn't happen until he was ten. But before I thought too much about it, I fell asleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	4. Meet the Parents

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon

 **Description:** Soledad attempts to inspire Tamaki to take a chance on something. Years later, Jezz motivates him to listen to her.

Meet the Parents

Life has slowed down for me a bit ever since the Geocatchers and I left Alola.

Alola was fun when you took away all the drama. I loved surfing, checking out all the cool new Pokemon, resting in the sand…stuff like that was awesome. I was lucky enough to capture an Alonian Crabrawler and Alonian Raichu one day when I was out catching some waves. I didn't even have to battle them, they just became my buddies and started following me around as I came back each day to surf. You'd think I'd feel guilty about not helping Soledad with her projects, but I think I got in their way more than I helped.

Today I was back in Johto, with my little brother, parents, and a few of old friends from elementary school. I had a good time chatting and catching up with them, but I was even happier when Soledad arrived at my house. She greeted me with a hug.

"I missed you. I almost wish my parents didn't want me to go back to Pallet, but as you know, they sorta like having me around every once in a while."

"I totally get it. That is why I am here. Also, some school friends wanted to swing by, so I invited them. There are still some that you never got to meet."

"Lead me to them," Soledad requested.

I had a feeling that my friends were either going to be jealous that I had a girlfriend, or they were going to make fun of me because she is younger. She isn't that much younger, and she is more mature than most twelve-year olds anyway.

"So, this is Mikey, then Julian, Casper, and Gabe," I announced as I pointed to each of them.

Soledad fist pumped each of them after she introduced herself.

"Tamaki, you made friends with a girl. That's a first," Julian snickered.

"Is there not a first time for everything?" I inquired.

"I guesso," he replied.

"You do that Geocaching thing, does that pay?" Mikey asked.

"After you go through training, you get paid per assignment," Soledad explained. "And it is Geo-catching, not 'Geocaching'."

"It sounds like somethin' I would like to do," said Gabe. "Mikey and I were asking Tamaki about it, but as usual, he was pretty useless."

"I am not useless," I defended. "I just knew that Soledad would do a better job at explaining it all."

Soledad thanked me, and I went to go get us some more snacks while she talked to my friends. I figured it was okay to be left there alone because she mentioned one time that she didn't really mind hanging out with strangers. When I returned, they were all smiling and laughing.

"She's perfect Tamaki. I am jealous," Gabe confessed.

"I knew you all would be," I replied.

The afternoon went along well, and after all my school friends left, Soledad stayed over at my house. My parents tactfully put her in the room between them and me. Our floor boards were creaky, so they would know if one of us was sneaking out to see that other. I had to admit it was well-played. But we still managed to meet up by crawling out our windows and climbing onto the roof. We talked about nothing, and it wasn't long until things got personal.

"Do you ever visit your parents? You never talk about them," Soledad told me. "I am curious, but I'll leave it alone if you don't want to discuss them."

"Nah, I could talk about it if you are curious. I had a feeling you were going to ask me about them one day. I mean, I never really told you much. It isn't that sad though; it's not a big deal at all."

"It must be a little sad for you. Isn't that true?"

"The reason I don't visit them is because I feel like it would be pointless. They aren't my parents, they are strangers. I went and found myself real parents, ones that aren't criminals, so I don't need them in my life anymore."

"So you've never gone."

"Nope, not once."

"What about your mom and dad. Your actual parents, the ones you share with Benny?"

"What about them?"

"Did Richie and Sakura ever visit them?"

"They went a few times. Richie and Sakura were sorta friends with them, but not really. We were neighbors. The Moto's were nice to me, and Sakura and her sisters babysat me sometimes. I don't know if any of them really liked one another though."

"I bet your birth parents miss you."

"Maybe. I was only two though. I only remember a little bit of life as a foster kid before I was adopted. It was a stressful few years, because I never knew if I was going to get to stay at a home or if I would have to move. A permanent home was a great relief. They might miss me, but I don't miss them."

"It's not like you to not care about people."

"I care a little bit. I mean I would probably be sad if they died or whatever."

I wasn't actually sure if that was true, but it made sense at the moment. Ever since Jezz came along and we talked together about this stuff, I have been thinking about it more. Jezz keeps peace in his life by ignoring his birth parents. He figures that if he ever decides to meet them, it would be on his own terms. After all, he knows just how to find them now. It wouldn't be hard to track them down and have a solid conversation. It was the same case with me. If I wanted to talk, I had the option to, but that didn't mean I had to do it. I explained all of this to Soledad.

"I understand now. What if I came with you? Would you go and meet them?"

I was very confused. "Why in the world would you want to do that?"

"I thought maybe in the future, if you ever want to go, I will be there for you."

I tended to not think a lot about the future. I lived in the present. It was a defense mechanism most of the time. I hated the idea of worrying about something in the future, since I knew it would be different from life now. And I liked the way things were now.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Another year went by, and Soledad and I stayed close…sorta. We started arguing more. She took things too seriously, and I was too careless. We both liked adventure, but she liked working, and I liked chilling'. She wanted to make great strides, I wanted to stay comfortable. We decided to make some adjustments.

It was a night similar to the last one we spent together on the roof. Except, this time it wasn't the roof of my house in Johto, it was the roof of the Pallet House; the one that Jay's mom used sometimes as a vacation get-away spot. We were there for the Cherryblossom festival, and it was an unusually hot night for that time of year. After small talk, we got real again.

"I hate talking about the future, but about me and you…it seems like maybe you don't want us to be together anymore," I admitted.

Soledad put her head down. "I was thinking about that too."

"I feel like we clash a lot."

"We don't understand each other that well..."

"Even though we had been friends for a while now."

"You are a good friend, but I don't see this going anywhere."

I suppose that last sentence hurt the most, because it was probably the truest.

"But like, we will still hang out, right?" I asked.

"Totally," she answered. "Maybe try to find a guy or a girl who is more your style, and date them."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, as long as you do the same thing," I told her.

"I will. Okay. This is a relief, I think. I was worried I would hurt you. You are okay, right?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I saw this coming anyway," I answered.

We talked for a while more, probably because we didn't want to go back to sleep until all the awkwardness was gone.

"And what I said about your parents, I really do mean that. If you ever want to go meet them, I'll come with you, whether I am your girlfriend, best friend, or an acquaintance when that day comes."

"Thanks," I replied, though I was quite certain that this would never happen. She would always be more than just an acquaintance.

It turns out I was wrong.

Seven years later, Jezz Morgan decided to meet his birth mother for the first time. We were both twenty, and I was the Coral City Gym leader and worked part time in a band called the _Woopers_ as one of two guitarists. Jezz was almost finished college and was doing some government job out in Unova. He contacted me the night before he took the plunge.

"Jezz, what's up dude?" I spoke into the phone. "What time is it out there on The Grange? 'Cuz it's dinner time here in Coral City."

"Tamaki, there is no time difference between here and Johto," he responded.

"Right…"

"I didn't mean to interrupt your dinner. We can talk some other time."

"I am finished. We haven't talked since the party last month. I am not letting you slide away."

"That is very nice to say," Jezz quietly replied.

Jezz hesitated, which was unusual for him. Once he got comfortable around us, we discovered that he was the kind of person who somehow managed to cut to the chase yet talked too much at the same time.

"Can I snap on the video chat?" I inquired.

"Yes," he answered.

I hit the screen option, and in an instant, he and I were looking at one another. I knew I had heard someone in the background, and it turned out to be Jay. He and Valentino were sitting on the couch and chatting while Jezz was talking to me.

"So, do those dudes just show up at your place and use your TV?" I asked.

Jezz looked back for a moment. "Pretty much."

"Hi Tamaki!" Logan announced.

Logan was Jezz's housemate. After the tenants had left the small blue cottage out a few miles from The Grange, the two of them had been living there. Something about them both having girlfriends and A having her own family made them desire some more independence. Logan had a local job, and Jezz commuted to Unova using A's Xerneas. Sandshrew had departed a few years ago, so all they had for teleporting now was Xerneas and Mewtwo, which is pretty cool when you think about it.

"Logan, good to see you, as always," I responded.

"Jay, Valentino, Logan and I were all talking about this, and I decided I am going to go meet Jessiebelle."

I didn't expect this call to be about that.

"Has all that testosterone gone to your head?"

"Amber already asked me that, and the answer is 'no'," he retorted. "I have been thinking about it for a while."

"You want me to come?" I asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. You and I are in similar situations with this. I thought maybe you'd want to know what I am up to."

"Don't get me wrong, dude. I appreciate the call. I always want to know what is happenin' in your crazy messed up life."

"I am glad you think that," he responded. "I was actually wondering if you could come with me."

"Go with you to see Jessiebelle?" I inquired.

Jezz hesitated again. "Not if you don't want to. I am trying to gather some moral support."

"I am great at providing moral support."

"I know. That is why I am asking you," he replied. "I am going to go over there tomorrow afternoon at six. If that doesn't work for you though, I can make it scheduled earlier or later."

"That works for me. Send me a teleporting Pokemon around five thirty and I will be ready for you. How are you really feeling about this?"

I noticed Jezz was wearing that anxious expression he had worn very often in his childhood but hadn't much in his late teen and early adult years.

"Nervous, for sure, but I am going to go despite my fear," he confessed.

"Your fear?"

"Yes. For years I have been afraid of what she would think of me. But now, well, I have a lot to be proud of, and I do not think that I care at all about what she decides to think of me."

"I was telling Jezz earlier that Jessiebelle is old now so maybe she will be nicer. Old people are usually nice," said Logan.

"That is the dumbest thing you've ever said," Jay laughed as he came up next to Jezz.

Logan smacked him in the face, and the two of them got into a brief and playful argument. Then they returned to me.

"I am wondering what she will think when her baby girl comes in as a man at 6ft, 150lbs, with black hair, a talking Liepard, his two gay friends and some random blond guy," said Logan. "Did I leave anyone out?"

"Aren't you going to bring your girlfriend?" I asked. "It seems odd for you to bring me and not her."

"I am not sure if that is a good idea. Jessiebelle will probably have some harsh words for her, and you know she doesn't handle talking to the enemy so well," Jezz answered.

"Amber and my sister would want to come. At least ask them," Jay responded. "And Jocelyn, ask her too. And maybe Rumika, and—"

"That is too many people. You are going to overwhelm her, probably. I was thinking maybe I should stay behind too," said Valentino. "And not make things too complicated."

"It is up to you. I am not going to pressure anyone to come, or prevent anyone who wants to come from coming. I am going to talk to Jessiebelle alone anyway. You all are only coming for moral support," Jezz reminded everyone.

"Can you at least talk to A? She is going to want to know what is going on with you," said Jay.

"I can do that. I was going to call her and Amber anyway, just to let them know what I was up to. Right now, Annie and Michio are probably busy with Harper. I will wait until it gets a little later, and text her after they put Harper to bed," Jezz explained. "As for Amber, I'll call her after I finish this conversation with you."

"Cool," I responded. "Thanks for keeping me updated. I'll see you tomorrow at five-thirty, unless you want me to show up sooner," I told him.

"My place is personally a bit full. As you know, Logan and I live here, though Jay, Valentino, Peruva, and a few other people are always here."

"It's because we smell good," Logan added.

"But you can stay at The Grange. There are plenty of empty bedrooms still," Jezz offered. "Annie totally wouldn't mind."

"I actually have plans with the band until three anyway. I'll be prepared for you though at 5:30pm."

I hung up the phone. Jezz was brave, going to her like that. He had a situation much more difficult than mine. I didn't change genders or get involved with my parents' mortal enemies. I actually haven't changed much at all. I wasn't quite sure if that was a good or bad thing. I don't know; I have just been following my arrow. It isn't my fault if my arrow is a bit slower than the others.

I practiced guitar for a few hours and contemplated that phone call. If Jezz could face his parents, then so can I, decided. Then I remembered that Soledad would want in on this. I mean, what Jezz was doing wasn't necessarily private, and Soledad and Jay were very close; she probably already knew about this whole ordeal. I called her around 9pm.

"I was expecting you to call," she spoke the moment after picking up the phone.

"You know about Jezz's decision to talk to his parents then."

"Jay told me about it."

"I figured that. Are you going?" I asked.

"No. But I'll come with you if when you go to meet your parents."

"I am not sure if I should."

"I think you want to, after seeing how brave Jezz is being."

Soledad somehow knew what I was thinking three quarters of the time. We were still close friends, though she had a different boyfriend now and I was single. I wasn't jealous though. Maybe a little bit, but that would change once I got a girlfriend or boyfriend of my own. If Jezz, Logan, Jay, Valentino, Annie, Michio, Jocelyn, and Amber could all get partners, I didn't see why I couldn't too. I was happy she was still supporting me in this potential pursuit, because I felt that I needed her there.

"You are right, Soledad, as usual. I am really, really happy you are still with me on this. It means a lot to me."

I could hear her smiling. "It's the least I could do. Have you started making any plans?"

"Not officially, just in my head."

"Let me know when you make them official, and I will prepare myself."

We made small talk for another ten minutes, then hung up. I was anxious to see how Jezz's birth parents would react. I wondered if his father even knew he existed.

Work kept me busy all through the day, and when A's Xerneas came to pick me up, I was hardly ready. I went anyway, figuring this was a once in a lifetime event, and as Jezz's closest adopted friend, I felt it was a duty, though Jezz himself probably wouldn't put it like that.

We arrived at the detention center a few minutes before 6pm. Annastasia and Michio came with Harper, which I saw coming. Jezz was just as much theirs as the toddler was. Jay, Valentino, and Logan came, and no surprise, so did Amber. I was surprised to see that Maple wasn't with them. Maybe it would be a bit too much for her to handle. Jezz was somewhat protective of her.

"I am glad you aren't going in alone," I remarked.

Jezz looked a bit embarrassed. "I didn't want to make a big deal about it, but they all insisted, and I couldn't escape."

"It's no trouble. It's not like we have anything better to do on a Sunday evening anyway," Jay assured him.

"I kind of want you all to come with me. I know that is a ridiculous thing to ask…but. Here is the thing," said Jezz. "Many years ago, when I was twelve, Xatu showed me a piece of my potential future. It was _her,_ arguing with Annie and her parents and Rumika. She claimed to hate me, yet…it was confusing. She wanted me too. But it wasn't _me_ she wanted, it was Jess…I have been thinking about that a lot lately, mostly because of Maple. She didn't come because…I told her not to…maybe she should be here though…"

It was obvious to everyone that the poor guy was distressed, and we all gave him this group hug, which was a bit weird when I thought about it. A bunch of random people and Pokemon standing in the waiting area of a prison hugging. But it felt natural to us. And I was not even part of his family.

"I can ask the warden to give us a private room. We will outnumber her, but maybe that won't be a bad thing," Annastasia suggested.

"Thanks Annie," Jezz told her.

Jezz held Harper while Annastasia walked over to the front desk and explained their situation. Harper took to playing with Jay's sunglasses and hair, and for once the young stylist didn't mind getting his look derailed. I figured he probably let the little dude get away with it on a regular basis.

"Has he started speaking yet?" Valentino asked Michio.

"No, not yet," he answered.

"Aren't you concerned?" Valentino asked. "Most kids are talking by now."

Michio seemed a bit unnerved by the questioning. "Maybe he doesn't have a lot to say yet."

"Maybe his daddy is too quiet so he is falling behind," Amber sniggered.

"That's not it," said Jezz as he wiped some of Harper's long hair out of his face. "We all talk to him a lot, you know that, Amb. He is probably just taking his time. I feel as though it's nothing to worry about."

I personally believed that his parents had nothing to do with his quietness, and that the kid was probably just a little too shy to start expressing himself. It was odd though how he didn't seem to even be listening. He stared at people's mouths, and tended to reach inside them while people were talking, but never responded to his name. He was an interesting child.

"Okay, we are all set. Do you want everyone to come in with you?" Annastasia asked as she reclaimed Harper.

"If that is okay," Jezz shyly responded. "Actually, maybe if you just watch, but don't you don't actually come into the room with us. If I could just see you...but maybe you could listen with earpieces or something…"

It was a strangely specific request, but we were all here for him. This was about him, not me, his family, or even his closest friends.

We all sat down in a private viewing room, like the kind police officers use when they are watching a colleague do an interrogation. We could see Jezz and Jessiebelle but they couldn't see us. Jezz and Jessiebelle entered the interrogation room while we were all given earpieces. They even gave Harper one, though he seemed totally uninterested in hearing the noises coming out of the headpiece and instead poked it a few times. Then he threw it across the room, pouting and moaning as we all tried to focus on what was happening with Jezz. Valentino and I decided to entertain Harper, because we figured his parents and closer friends wanted to hear what was going on. I figured we could get the rundown later. Valentino and I kneeled in front of him. The kid was still pouting.

"You see this?" Valentino asked, pointing to the earpiece. "It is for hearing. Can you try putting it on your ear to listen?"

Valentino made hand motions to represent his words, but Harper shook his head 'no'. It seemed like all he did for communication was head motions, facial expressions, and occasionally some hand motions live pointing or waving. Basically, we missed everything that was happening in the interrogation room.

After about ten minutes, everyone took their earpieces, and I could tell they were upset. They weren't devastated though. Valentino asked for a summary of what happened.

"Jezz went in, explained who he was, and she scolded him for a while, saying all the things that a person shouldn't say to a trans guy. Jezz came prepared though; he knew that this would likely happen. Then there was an interesting twist, and Jessiebelle brought up her probation. She says that it is still too restrictive, and that she would like more freedom. She said that she will considered accepting, forgiving, and helping Jezz if he negotiates with the police on her behalf," Logan summarized.

"That is basically all that happened. Jezz said 'I'll think about it' after she made that request, but I sure as hell hope he doesn't actually think about it and just lets it go," said Amber.

"Parents are supposed to accept their children no matter who they are," said Valentino. "I agree with Amber, he shouldn't think twice about helping her out. She doesn't deserve him."

When we got to finally speak to Jezz, it was obvious that he was worn out. I swear I watched him age a little bit more than usual that hour.

"You are still alive," Logan told him gleefully.

"I know. Thanks for coming."

Jezz didn't talk much more after that. He did say that he was not considering going to see he is father, and that he didn't care to share any details of his transition with Jessiebelle, even though she insisted on knowing the personal things that I am sure no one other than himself and a few trusted others understood about him.

Later that night, we all gathered at The Grange. We were a peculiar little family, and I truly felt they were my family that day, even though I felt I hardly knew Valentino and Harper. But we stood together nonetheless, and all of us: me, Soledad, Jay, Amber, Valentino, Logan, Annastasia, Michio, and Harper. And there were dozens, perhaps others, that will one day know the story of this day. Even though Jezz didn't see it at 'a big deal'.

Soledad came to my condo that night. I made some coffee, and we sat and talked.

"Let me know when you have a date planned to go meet your parents, and I will come with you," she told me.

"Thank you. I will get on that," I replied.

I wanted to talk to her more, ask her about her job, her Pokemon, her boyfriend, really anything, but we talked often, and I already knew how her life was going. I know she traveled a lot, did some internships with professors and trainers from all around the world. I knew that her Pokemon were powerful and healthy and that she loved them. And I knew she cared about the person she was currently with. I suppose I was jealous after all.

"Good for you. I am going to go home now. Maybe we can do lunch sometime," she told me as she pet her Abra. "Is there anything else?"

"Um no. I would like to do lunch. A lot. Um, take care of yourself," I responded.

Soledad giggled and patted my back.

"Don't start taking life too seriously. I do that sometimes, and then I think of you, and I feel better."

"That's nice. Thanks Soledad. I hope you keep remembering me."

I was glad to hear that, and I was not so sad after she and her Abra teleported out of my home. I decided that being single wasn't so bad after all, because I had so many things that others did not. We can't always get exactly what we want, but that isn't the worst thing in the world. Somehow I knew that I door would open up soon, and I was now ready to walk through it. And it would start with meeting my parents.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN: In the stand-alone story I am currently in the midst of publishing, I will explain Harper, Maple, and Valentino, though I am sure you probably already figured them out from the vague context:) The next story I am writing will be about Jezz's journal, and what was inside it all along. Not just the piece from Maseru and 'Jess's' early experiences, but the whole journal: all the significant and memorable events in his life, including those in his early adult years. I hope you enjoyed these oneshots so far.

Take care, and please comment in review if you have a few seconds to do so. Thank you all, my wonderful reviewers:)


	5. Christmas Special

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon

 **Description:** It's never too late (or early) for a cheesy holiday story. Here is a short from Heroine.

 **Christmas Special**

One of the great thinks about being a Pokemon is that you could be sneaky. Some humans assume you don't understand the words they say, but that isn't really true. Annastasia knew we could understand her, but other humans sometimes did things in front of us that they probably didn't want an audience for. But it was entertaining, so we still did it.

December 22 was a big day for everyone in our family. Annastasia came home. I had missed her voice so much, and the way she would scratch my head and carry me around. She called me that cutesy nickname even though I was almost as old as she was, but I liked it. I never wanted to grow up, and she knew that. I felt very warm the day she come home, even though it was below freezing outside.

Her mother finally had the babies. I felt bad for her mom. I wondered why humans couldn't just lay eggs* the way we did. It was effortless, and you never accidentally got handed an egg that you didn't want. I suppose Arceus just liked our species more. But after all the drama had ended, everyone seemed very happy about the whole ordeal. And I was too. More little kids around meant that I got more treats, since Annastasia insisted on only feeding me 'healthy foods'. Kids usually didn't think of stuff like that.

It was also Michio's birthday. He didn't really care, but Annastasia did. She got work making him a present, though she didn't give it to him until later.

And then three days later, they had their enormous Christmas party.

Though the house and hotel was crowded, here and there one could find hidden places to be isolated. Thinking it a bit of a joke, Lily and Logan had this tradition of hanging mistletoes in all sorts of hidden places. One of my favorite places to rest was within viewing distance of one of these mistletoes. I enjoyed watching the humans interact while I pretended to be resting.

The little brown-eyed boy walked up with his green-eyed preteen crush. They stopped a foot or two away from the underside of the arch. He handed her a present.

"I got this for you. I am not sure if you will like it. I tried hard to find something that you would like but it was harder than I thought. It's okay of you don't like it…"

"I know I will like it, if you got it for me."

I could tell they were blushing. Dark pink and dark brown. Humans were a lot different than Pokemon. Though Pokemon blushed and got nervous sometimes too, we didn't really exchange gifts with mates, and on those few occasions that we did, it was almost always food. But their world was different from mine.

June fumbled with the gift in her hand.

"I left your present in my car. I wasn't going to bring it in until we all exchanged gifts with the rest of our friends. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I am only giving it to you now, because…well, it is sorta an extra present. I thought it would be weird if I got you something a bit…um more thoughtful than everyone else. I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings."

"That is sweet," June responded. "I'll open it now then."

I quietly lifted my head to see what the gift was. It was something small and colorful, like a piece of jewelry. It matched the type of clothes June liked to wear—purple, red, and gold—when she wasn't in the Team Rocket uniform Jessie and James designed.

"This is perfect, Takeshi. Gold is my favorite color."

"It isn't real gold though, I think it is just gold plated…"

June pulled him under the mistletoe and kissed him.

"I know. I wouldn't want you to get me real gold anyway, because it would be a waste of money. I really like this. Thank you."

Takeshi seemed very relieved. I could tell he put a lot of thought into finding this gift. He probably saved up all his allowance and the money he redeemed from all his Pokemon battles*, in order to get this for her.

"I am glad you like it June. You don't have to worry about my present though. It's okay," Takeshi assured her.

They kissed again, which I never quite understood. Humans thought it was weird for Pokemon to sometimes lick each other to show affection, but this was much stranger.

"I can't wait for our next adventure. I am already thinking about it," said Takeshi.

"Why? Don't you want a break?" June asked.

"Yeah, I do, but this year we had a great journey. We had a good time, mostly, and I want to do it again."

"Most trainers start in Kanto then go to the Orange Islands or Johto next, or they try contests or performances," said June. "I have not thought much about what I want to do next, though I like the idea of a warmer location, and the Orange Islands would be a great place for that. What were your ideas?"

"Ash was talking to some other trainers here about the Battle Frontier. It sounds cool. I definitely want to try it one day, and since I have improved a lot since I first started, I am thinking of trying it next. After a break, of course. The islands also sound cool. There are so many options."

"We are bound to find somewhere amazing to go," June replied. "It's nice to think about the future, now that everything in the present is at ease."

They whispered a bit, and I took the hint to ignore them. Then they gave each other another kiss and walked away. I decided to stretch and take a walk.

The twins were being passed around, while their parents eyed the others nervously as they handled the newborns. They trusted whoever had them, but it was instinct to make sure they were safe. A lot of people were drinking, and it was always hilarious to see them drunk. They acted so strange: sleeping on the floor, laughing too much, talking nonsense. I headed towards the quietest part of the house, which was Annastasia's old bedroom.

Some of Annastasia's belongings were in here, like her books, some clothes, some shoes, her pillows and comforter, and the wooden shelf she made in the woodshop class she took for fun a few years ago. All her other items she had moved across the street to the Pallet House, because her and Michio decided to share a room from now on. My plan was to sleep on her bed and enjoy the tranquility, but it was already occupied by Annastasia and Bleu. I yapped at them, annoyed because I wasn't invited. She opened her eyes and looked down at me.

"You were out spying, and I didn't want to bother you. I needed a nap," she explained.

I jumped onto Bleu, who was my favorite resting spot. He was always a good sport about it. I watched her face, which was still pale and thin. No wonder she needed more sleep.

"Don't be concerned, Lily Girl, I will be fine. I just need some time to recover," she explained.

She used my full name, which meant that she was serious and not using sarcasm. I figured she would know that I was worried about her. She felt people, and she always felt me without fail. I fell asleep soon after she did, and I didn't wake up until I smelt another two people entering the room.

Peruva knew I was awake, and quietly purred an explanation. Apparently, he was worried about Annastasia, and wanted to make she we were with her. Then they left, shutting the door behind him. Later Annastasia got up, spent some time at the party, ate some food, and then retired to her new room across the street.

The next day was more fun.

"Lil-G, you have to wake up if you want to join us," I heard her coaxing.

I was already awake, but was lying there with my eyes closed. She persisted.

"I want to go to the Williams early, like I usually do."

I reacted to this. I loved going there. I got up, and noticed that I was still on Bleu, and he was near the door. He always managed to move with me on his back, without me being disturbed. Annastasia picked me up.

"You are so warm. I am going to want to hold you both when I go out there. The snow is deep."

The Williams were our neighbors. It had been a tradition for her, Lexi, Jocelyn, Jay, Soledad, Lily, Logan, and Amber to go to Nolan's house to make Christmas cookies the day after Christmas. His and Lexi's siblings and parents normally joined us, and we did it over there because Annastasia's house and the hotel was always mess the day after Christmas. We Pokemon always came and helped them bake and decorate, and Annastasia always let us have a few cookies.

"Michio isn't going to come, by the way. He doesn't feel like he belongs there, since it is our little tradition. I get that. It isn't that I don't want him to come, especially because of how far and long we've been apart the last few months, but he is shy and I also don't want to push him. Nadia and Will are also shy, and it will probably be awkward for all of them."

I totally agreed. Nolan and Lexi's younger siblings really only talked to each other, their neighbors, Amber (since she visited almost every weekend), and their playmates at school. Michio was a total stranger, and sometimes he was intimidating, even though most of the time he normally didn't try to be. We headed to the kitchen, passing through the lobby on our way.

"Do you need anything? I can get you something to eat," Michio offered her as we walked to the kitchen.

"I can take of myself. You know that," she answered. "But...you can go get Lil-G and Bleu's food. They finished the bag, but I have more stored in the back closet, behind the main kitchen."

Bleu accompanied him to make sure he got the right type. Annastasia made us all homemade food because she took a Pokemon nutrition course as a child and making Pokemon food was something she liked to do. All her Pokemon got something different, but Bleu and I had similar needs so we ate the same food. Annastasia sat down in the lobby of the Pallet house. She was out of breath. I was a bit concerned, because she almost never sat down and never got out of breath from just walking.

"I told you to not worry, I will have my strength back soon. You don't have to feel sorry for me."

I explained aloud my concern, emphasizing the fact that I felt compelled to do it. She was like this with me, whenever I looked worn out from a mission or a battle. She got up, made herself a protein shake, and slowly drank it up. I ate my food after Michio returned. Then we got bundled up.

She put on my holiday collar, gave me my hat, popped on my little booties, and wrapped me up in her warmest scarf. She did the same for Bleu, except he only needed the scarf to keep his neck warm. Altaria wool was very insolating, and that is why humans sometimes sheared them every spring. Bleu got trimmed, but he didn't like getting sheared so Annastasia didn't do it. After we were all set to go, a few of the kids came down.

"June, Takeshi, you can take whatever you want out of the fridge and cabinets for breakfast, and as usual, we have plenty of leftovers from the party. I am going over to Nolan's house so that I can help his family get ready to make the Christmas cookies."

The kids never got jealous of the tradition, and no one minded them doing it without them. It was something that the neighbors have been doing their entire lives. Normally the other kids stayed here and played in the snow.

"Thank you, A," Takeshi and June replied in unison.

We headed across the street first. We stopped by the babies' nursery so that Annastasia could kiss them good-bye before we left to spend the rest of the morning at the William's house. She did that every morning. They never woke up from it, though I suppose that could change. They were only a few days old. Then we were back out in the cold, heading to our neighbor's home.

"I was just thinking that June and Takeshi have quite a little romance going on, what do you think?"

 _"I think I know more about it than you do,"_ I chirped in my native tongue.

She nodded. "You watch them a lot, don't you?"

" _It's true,"_ I answered. _"I watch them all the time. I saw when June cut her knee and he bandaged it for her. I saw when some other trainer at the Pokemon center was making fun of Takeshi and she defended him, since he wasn't there to do it himself. And they are always holding hands, talking in sync, and showing affection, especially when others aren't around."_

"Hmm," Annastasia hummed. "That's nice. I am glad Takeshi is over his crush on me and has moved on to someone reasonable."

I always thought it strange, that Takeshi was attracted to someone older than him. It was common among young boys, especially with Annastasia. She was very nice and treated younger people with as much respect as she would treat adults her age and older. And she was pretty, and childish, yet very mature. In addition to that, her flaws were easy to miss, and easy to ignore. Most of the time.

Nolan had just woken up and was heading down the stairs when she arrived.

"Hi. Ready to set up?" She asked him.

Nolan sleepily rubbed his eyes. "Just got up. Need a few mins. Want coffee first," he mumbled.

Nolan was a nice and talkative person, but not until after he got his morning dose of caffeine. Annastasia opened the closet in which they kept all the cookie sheets, mixing bowls, whisks, spoons, and cookie cutters. She laid the materials out on the counter. Meanwhile, Nolan put a pot of water on for tea and handed her a box of teabags so that she could pick which one she wanted. Then he poured himself a cup of coffee and helped her out by fetching the ingredients.

"I was worried you weren't going to come over. I thought you'd at least sleep late, so I set my alarm for later," he explained.

"I thought so too, but then I was up, and feeling strangely energized," she responded.

I went to find the other Pokemon. I peered out the window, and saw that they were all out in the snow, playing already. Annastasia looked over my shoulder.

"The Pokemon got up early to play in the snow," she noted.

"Yeah. We didn't have much snow last year, and none on Christmas, so it's a special day," Nolan replied. "And I think Lil-G wants to go out and play."

Annastasia opened the door, and Bleu and I raced out. We made a snow-Pikachu and had a snowball fight. We noticed the other people starting to show up, and about an hour later, Lily, Maya, Logan, and Squirt Gun came out to get us. We joined the others inside. The kids were already cutting snowmen and Santa-shaped dough.

I got lots of pets and treats over the next two hours. Everyone was having a good time, but every once in a while, I would see Annastasia glance out the window. Then she stood up.

"I am not feeling well. This was fun, but I am going to go back to my room," she announced.

"Do you want us to walk you over?" Lexi offered.

"We have some aspirin, if you feel like the flu is coming," said Nolan.

"No, it's fine. I did I lot this morning; some sleep will be good for me now. Lil-G and Bleu, do you want to come with me?"

We both nodded. We always went with her.

"Bye Onesan. I hope feel better. Tell the babies' I said 'hi' when you see them," Jocelyn told her.

"Take a long nap," Jay added.

"But wake up at some point," said Amber.

She smiled. "I will. See you this afternoon."

We went back to the hotel. The lobby was filled with people. Some of them tried to talk to her.

"Do you want us to do anything for you?" Misty inquired as we made our way through the lobby.

"No thank you. I want to rest, that's all," she answered.

Her mother found her as we were waiting for the elevator. She had Silver in her arms.

"I went to check on you. You have to rest. I am not going to let you get away with abandoning your beauty sleep."

Annastasia took Silver for a moment. I could tell she wasn't contagious; I would have been able to smell it on her. Her mom didn't know this though, and took him back.

"Don't infect him with your germs. He's fragile," she scolded.

She walked away with him. Annastasia sighed.

"I sometimes forget that I have to share the love."

" _I know how you feel,"_ I responded, thinking of Bleu.

She picked me up and started undressing me. I was thankful, because I was getting with the hat, scarf, and booties. Annastasia liked to mother people, especially me, because I was her Lily Girl. Sometimes she forgot that Pokemon are more durable than humans.

We took the elevator, something else that was unusual for Annastasia, and then walked over to her room. She knocked on the door a few times.

"Michio, I know you are in there. Can you let me in?" she asked quietly.

Michio got the door a moment later.

"I decided that I would rather spend the day resting," she explained.

He nodded and let her inside.

"You didn't answer the door for my mom, did you?" Annastasia asked him.

"No. She would have called me a creep or something like that. Not in the mood for shit."

"A little grumpier than usual. Did something happen?"

"Not really."

Michio paused for a moment. Annastasia knew he was going to say something, so she waited.

"You didn't come back because of me, did you?" he asked.

"From Toka?" she joked.

"You know what I mean," Michio replied, cheering up a bit from her smile.

"Not particularly, though I did assume you would miss me. You are a mush, but in the best way possible."

Michio didn't seem to like her perception on that, though Annastasia obviously didn't mean to put him in an even worst mood than he was in now. At least, that is what it looked like to me.

"I realized I would rather be here, that's all," Annastasia admitted. "Not just to cheer you up, but for myself too."

This was the best example of Annastasia being herself. Doing what she wanted to do wasn't always the popular choice, but truly, staying inside and getting comfortable with the people she cared about was her favorite thing in the world. Which was good, because every day-after-Christmas before this one, she only had Pokemon to keep her warm after the snow. Now, we had a human to help us out.

"You are being quieter than usual," she pointed out.

"It's overwhelming, having you here all of a sudden. I don't know what to do. I am happy but…"

He stopped again, waiting for Annastasia to finish his sentence for him. Which she did.

"But you aren't used to me. You know me, but not post-tragedy me. I went from being the helpful person to be the helpless one. You aren't ready to switch roles."

"I think that sums it up. I can't even talk straight."

"You and I never talk straight. I think that is a benefit."

This was the part where Annastasia became random again, and brought up some past event or observation that had almost nothing to do with the situation.

"This reminds me of this one time I first really got to know Jay," she started.

I knew it. I wasn't disappointed though, because most of the time her tangents had a point. Michio bobbed his head in order to let her know that he was ready to patiently listen to what she had to say next.

"I was seven when Jay was born. I was a spoiled kid, and I had an attitude. If you were to ask my parents about it, they will deny it, but it's a fact. I had a tendency to compulsively take care of people, even before I had any siblings. Bleu and Lil-G know this."

 _"She isn't lying, she smothered us! It was a lot for us to endure at times,_ " I yapped.

 _"I didn't mind it that much,"_ Bleu added.

"See. Anyway, my parents had a lot they _could_ do, but not a lot of things they _had_ to do, if that makes sense."

"It does," Michio responded.

"They were still getting used to all the money. We took a lot of vacations, saw the world. I was a bit ashamed at times to tell school people about my life, because I felt that no matter what I said, I would be bragging. My parents always asked me to invite people places, and I knew they were the show-off type, and so I lied and told my parents that I didn't have any friends in school, only Nolan and Lexi. My mom is a rather proactive person, so she confronted some other people's parents about this, and found out that that while most of them thought I was weird, some of them actually liked me. Some of my classmates were upset that I didn't share my life with them. There were rumors that I was rich, but I didn't know how much people believed them."

Michio was at the point where he was wondering what this had to do with Jay. I knew that look, because I had seen many other people wear it when they were around her.

"I was a reactive person; I had a habit of waiting. I was outgoing sometimes, but most of the time, I was hidden. It was odd. When Jay came along, I became a bit obsessed with him. I was so proud, and I started telling all my relatives and neighbors about how great he was. After my mom talked to the parents of my classmates, some kids came over to my house. And even though I had move friends, and my parents took care of Jay, I still wanted to do it. I continued to obesessively take care of everyone, including myself. It was how I dealt with life."

"And now you are uncomfortable because you are 'helpless' and can't take care of anyone."

"Yes. and whether you are a reactive or proactive, caring or cared for, no matter what happens, it is best to be prepared for both. I am realizing that now."

"This means you will let me make you soup," he inferred.

"Yes. And it means I will rant more, and look to you for support, and occasionally, maybe some answers. I need you to keep me in check, but don't overwhelm me. I can't change...not essentially, but I can modify my behavior in order to keep myself and others happy."

Annastasia finally got it through her stubborn head, she took her own medicine, and it helped her. Now she had to remember the fact that everyone changes, though it takes a lot of self-reflection and hard work for it to happen. This is what she was trying to teach Michio the whole time, but it took it longer for her to learn it herself. I was proud of my human. She had matured so much.

"Do you actually want soup though?" Michio asked.

"That would be nice."

She took to the bed, he took to the kitchen, and Bleu and I, we prepared for the good life.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN: * I have to make a note about my lack of factual knowledge and creativity when it comes to Pokemon and eggs. The concept of Pokemon breeding—no one gets it. I think that is actually really funny, so I browsed the web to see what people's theories were, because I actually never put much thought into it myself, other than 'they just show up'. I looked at a few sources, but my favorite was written by " _Dannichu" on dragonflycave dot com (I am not able to post links btw). The name of the very brief article is under the title "Theory on Pokemon Breeding". It is very short if you want to look at it. It is somewhat cheesy, but so am I so it's okay. I looked at a few sources, but I like this one for reason unknown. Credit where credit is due is important._

*Allowance: Reminder that I have this headcannon that trainers are given a certain amount of cash as a reward for going out and capturing/training Pokemon. Whenever they battle a gym leader, the loser has to give them their share of the money, similar to what they do in the videogames. I mentioned this one time before, I think in SBY or early on in Heroine, but it has been a while so I thought I would mention it again since I am sure you all forgot that little detail.

 _Thanks for reading, reviews make me happy, and a happy writer gets their work done quicker:)_


	6. Squabble and Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon

 **Description:** Lily fights Sandshrew, and Professor Rosedale shows the kids something she discovered.

 **Squabble and Surprise**

It was another lazy Sunday in Alola. Lily, Maya, Mewtwo and Lucario were put in charge of watching Jocelyn, Benny, Takeshi, June, as they helped them prepare for their upcoming contest. Sandshrew was also there, mostly because Annastasia had advised Mewtwo and Lucario to keep a close watch on it. The kids had spent almost the entire day preparing for the contest, and now they were taking a break to have some riceballs and lemonade.

"Mewtwo, before you met us, did you ever go to the beach?" Jocelyn asked the Pokemon.

"Occasionally," he responded.

"What about you, Lucario?" asked Benny.

"Never."

"I guess you don't like the sand," said Jocelyn. "Is that it?"

"The beaches I have seen are always crowded. I prefer the mountains."

"As do I," Mewtwo agreed.

"Jocelyn thinks that you are getting tired of watching us all the time," said Benny.

"Benny, you didn't have to say it out loud!" Jocelyn complained.

"Sorry."

"We aren't tired of you," Mewtwo assured her.

"Well I am." said Sandshrew.

The fusion Pokemon waddled up to them, freshly made donuts in hand.

"I confess that we are tired of you as well," Lucario told it.

"Can I have a donut?" Benny interrupted.

"No. Get your own," Sandshrew responded.

Mewtwo used his psychic abilities to lift a donut off of Sandshrew's plate and into Benny's hand. He did the same for Jocelyn. Before Sandshrew could get the dessert back, the kids were busy eating them.

"Thank you," they told Mewtwo in unison.

"Those were mine," Sandshrew huffed.

"Don't act immature, Mewtwo lectured.

"Don't you dare patronize me," it warned.

Lily and Maya were lying on beach towels a short distance away. Lily got up and poked Sandshrew in the chest.

"This is one of our last days to relax before the next contest. Stop being so negative and stressing everyone out," she asserted.

"Don't touch me!" it ordered.

Sandshrew used sand attack, forcing Lily backwards. She flipped and then slammed against a nearby palm tree. She fumed and charged at Sandshrew, claws brandished and ready to strike.

"No Lily, please don't fight!" Maya pleaded. "It has more power than you."

Lily tried to fury swipe Sandshrew, but it put up a shield to block her. Then Sandshrew hit her with a psychic attack. Meanwhile Maya, Jocelyn, Benny, Lucario, Mewtwo, and the other Pokemon were warning and begging for her to stop. She didn't listen, and a final pound attack knocked her out.

"What did you do to her?" Jocelyn demanded as he lifted Lily out of the sand.

"Flaafy!"

"Bounsweet!"

"Plus!"

"Minunnn!"

"It's okay, Jocelyn, she is just asleep," Mewtwo explained.

He used his powers to heal Lily. Lily was dazed and sleepy, so she closed her eyes and let the others speak for her.

"You cannot get into fights," Lucario told both of them.

"She started it," Sandshrew retorted.

"You have a massive amount of physical and psychic power, and you must know how to control it. That attack would have killed her if Mewtwo didn't intervene," Lucario responded.

"Is that true, did you do something to help Lily?" Maya questioned.

"Yes. Before I healed her, I had weakened Sandshrew's attack tenfold," he answered.

"You could have really hurt her! You are mean!" Jocelyn yelled at Sandshrew.

"This is why we cannot trust you alone," Mewtwo told it.

"I don't have to answer to you," it replied.

Lily snapped out of her daze and glared at him. "What they hell did you do to me?!"

"I beat you," Sandshrew answered. "I reminded you that you are a weak Pokemon, incredibly weaker than myself."

Lily was about to go off on him, and maybe attempt another round of fury swipes, but they were interrupted by a voice in the distance.

"Hey, guys! Over here!"

Everyone turned to see Annastasia, her parents, the twins, Michio, Lucy, Meowth, Soledad, Tamaki, and Anika coming towards them. Logan, Takeshi, June, and the other Pokemon ran to greet them

"Onesan!" Jocelyn exclaimed as she hugged her sister. "I haven't seen you in like, a whole entire week! And you brought the babies!"

"Flaaaaafy!"

"Bouns sweeeet!"

"Minunun"

"Plusle!"

"I missed you too. I apologize for ignoring you these last few days."

"It's okay Onesan. I know it isn't your fault."

The Pokemon all ran to go play, while the humans conversed with their friends and families.

"Tamaki, I missed you too. Does this mean that you are done Geo-catching?" Benny asked hopefully.

"For now, yes. Our mission wasn't totally completed, but I am ready for a break. Now you and I can hang out as much as we want together, just like old times."

"Speaking of which, we came to get you all," Lucy told the group. "Pack up your things and let's get going. We have a surprise."

"A surprise? What happened?" Jocelyn asked excitedly.

"You'll see," James replied. "We'd rather show you then try to explain it ourselves."

I took everyone about ten minutes to gather all their beach equipment. Minun and Plusle jumped onto Bleu and Michio respectively, and everyone turned to the Morgan's two disguised Mew. Acorn and Aliyah teleported everyone to the front of the Rosedale lab. Professor Rosedale as waiting for them at the door. She waved to them and invited them inside.

"Your lab is so cool looking," Benny observed. "Is it true that you have every type of Alonian Pokemon here?"

The professor chuckled. "Not quite. I'm sure there are many Pokemon on this island that are still undiscovered."

"Wow. There are so many different types already," he gaped.

The professor talked to them some more as she led them further into the laboratory. They arrived a few minutes later at a large tank.

"Everyone, take a look inside," she instructed.

The curious children eagerly gathered around and peered into the enormous tank.

"Eeeeep eeeep!"

There was a gold and silver Pokemon that resembled a dolphin inside. The mysterious new Pokemon came up for air, and squirted some water at the kids.

"IT'S SO CUTE!" Jocelyn screamed.

"FLAAA!"

"Whoa, when did you find this?" Soledad asked the professor as she stroked the top of its head. "It must have been this morning, after me and the other Geo-catchers left, right?"

"Yes, I finally captured it this morning, but I have been trying to find this Pokemon for a while now. I knew it existed, but they are few and far between, as they are endangered. I found this one alone, but I am sure its family is nearby. I still haven't determined if it is male or female. I am going to have a professional come over to take a look. I thought you'd all want to be the first kids to ever lay eyes on this beautiful creature."

"That is so nice of you," Anika gushed. "I love it!"

Anika had mostly fire, ground, and rock type Pokemon. Soledad and her were close, and so she had met all of her various water-types last year. Tamaki was jealous that this wasn't his Pokemon, Jocelyn and Benny were in awe, the other Pokemon were jealous, and the others were too busy admiring its beauty to process anything else.

"What is your name?" Logan asked the Pokemon.

"Eeep eep eep Eeee pa."

"She's a girl, and she says that no human has ever given her a name," Logan translated.

"You should call her 'Eepa', like the sound she makes," Tamaki suggested. "Like, isn't that how all Pokemon get their names?"

"That is correct. I think Eepa is a fine name. Do you agree?" the professor asked the creature.

Eepa nodded in agreement and squealed some more.

"She _really_ likes it," said Lily.

"So do I. Eepa, your name is so cool," Benny told her.

The kids continued to pet and talk to Eepa while Anika turned to the professor.

"Professor, are you going to need any help finding this Pokémon's family so that you can find more of them?"

"I knew you'd ask that. The answer is yes; I would love to hire you. I know you have a lot on your plate on the moment, as do I, so I am saving this project for a while. I am going to tag this creature, then release her back to where I found her. In the meantime, I am going to have a breeder and water-type expert to come over and look at the photos and data I've collected. I do not want to keep her in the lab for long, as she probably wants to return to her home."

"This is exciting. I am looking forward to this," Anika responded.

"I am glad. Feel free to spend as much time playing with her. This tank is larger than it looks; it extends out the back room and into the back yard. Eepa is friendly and gentle, and you can hang out here while I wait for my crew to come take a look."

They were already in their bathing suits, so the kids didn't hesitate to jump into the water. They spent the rest of the day playing with it, grateful for some good news and a distraction from all that was currently happening in their lives. Sandshrew slipped away, leaving them to their own contentment.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN: I hope you are enjoying these so far. There are at least four more that I am going to publish. All the reviews have been wonderful and I really love this little community so thank you. New fic is underway, it is going to happen eventually:)


	7. The (final) Depature of Sandshrew

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Description:** Sandshrew retires

 **The (final) Departure of Sandshrew**

Living with all these humans was extremely bothersome.

Annastasia had done everything I asked her to do. She has been helping Pokemon in the best way possible for six years, and she has no intention of stopping. She has advocated on my behalf, as had her magenta-topped adopted son, and together they made a big difference. It made me sick to admit it.

Fusion Pokemon were given their own sanctuary in Toka. Large terrariums were built for the fusions that preferred warmer temperatures, but most of the fusions were fire or ice types, and so they thrived in the often-frigid region. The Lucario that once roamed the mountainous land were all still there, and they acted as guardians.

Why am I not satisfied? Is it because we both won, when I was the one supposed to be on top? That must be it.

Locked Pokeballs are now considered illegal in every region except for Alola. People are now required to register all the Pokemon under their care, and they must give each one a check-up at the Pokemon Center at least once a month. If the trainer was mistreating them, then the nurses had the right to take them away. Annastasia made large donation to the police departments to encourage them to enforce the new laws, and it worked.

Laws were good, but it is societal norms that need to change. But, it was now clear that they have done everything they could.

Large sanctuaries popped up all around the world, as governments were encouraged to set aside space for them, which apparently led to greater human job security. Pokemon who worked were now required to get paid in either money or food for their services. It required a rewiring of a financial system that many had once considered flawless Finally, someone came and made some changes. He put that big Morgan fortune to work, and had the brain to make it all happen. And he was a teenager.

I stayed here on 'The Grange' until the day that I finally felt that the mission could go on without my presence.

"There you are!" Annastasia exclaimed as she came up the stairs. "I've been looking for you. I need you to take Jezz and Logan. Xerneas, Mewtwo, and Lunala are still on that mission and you are the only one around with teleport. Jezz and Logan have three minutes until they are considered late."

I scoffed. "Mission? You mean the war."

"Yes."

"Make them come back."

"I can't. They are needed over there. They are helping without hurting either side. It is important for them to stay. I thought they'd be back by now but something happened…oh please just help me."

"I don't understand why you put such value on human life. People only last about a hundred years, usually less."

"You realize that when I am gone, so are you."

"I know. I am talking about the other mortals of this world."

She rolled her eyes: an annoying tendency. "Just please take them."

Logan and Jezz came into the room.

"We are ready," said the Liepard.

"Indeed," I scowled.

I was still confused by these two: a Pokemon who acts like a human and a girl who acts like a boy. Especially the 'boy'. Didn't he realize that all humans were basically the same? Not diverse, unlike us Pokemon and Pokemon fusions. He shouldn't go out of his way to secure a different identity, not in such a homogenous species. Regardless, I took them to college, only so that they would stop pestering me.

"What, no remarks on how it is dumb for a Liepard to go to school?" Logan questioned.

"I still think it is a waste of time."

"Says the monster who sits around and does nothing most days," he retorted.

Jezz stepped in. "Now, there is no reason to argue. Thank you very much for taking us here."

I watched them walk off. The eighteen-year old human looked a bit out of place with all the twenty and thirty-year-old graduate students around him, as did the Liepard, who was a few grades behind him. I stole from food from the dining hall then went back to The Grange.

"Everything went well, right?" Annastasia asked the moment I returned. "They made it to their classes on time?"

"Yes."

These people were always busy, but unlike other humans, I noticed that they never seemed very frustrated. I suppose it is because of all this money. For humans, money equated to happiness. They insisted otherwise, but I believe that I am correct, since I always am.

Now she was nursing a smaller human, while the other one was looking something up in a book.

"It says that they should be picking up on verbal cues by now," he announced.

"I informed you of this before: that child is not listening to you," I told them.

"We are trying to change that," Annastasia asserted.

"And how would you know anyway?" Michio interrogated.

"It is only focusing on your hands," I answered.

They gave me looks of confusion. Sometimes people needed everything to be spelled out for them.

"It doesn't want to hear your voices."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would a baby choose to ignore someone?" Annastasia asked.

"I am not human, so I do not know."

"Whoa. It just admitted that it didn't know something," Michio grumbled. "Are you holding out?"

"No. I suppose you will figure this out someday."

I left the humans with their troubles and exited the room. Lately I have been thinking more often about leaving for good, going to Toka. There was peace and creatures like me, but weaker. The ones I used to lead. I went back into the kitchen.

"I am leaving."

"Good for you," Michio remarked.

"Leaving to Toka. And I am probably never coming back."

"What about our 'mission'?" Annastasia asked. I could tell her was a bit stunned by the declaration.

"It is not 'our' mission. It is yours. I am going to go where I can be with my own kind."

"It's about time," I heard Michio mumble.

And then I was gone, with no plans to return.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN: Fulfilling the request of a 'future vision' type cut scene for Iamsomething :)

I am going to post again today or tomorrow, and guess what everyone...UMBREON is back! They were gone for so long but now, they've returned:) :)

Reviews are always welcome as long as they are respectful.

Peace:)


	8. Ruined Rooms

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon

 **Description:** Annastasia and Michio receive some unwelcome visitors. Takes place during  Alola Trials, while the trio is still M.I.A.

 **Ruined Rooms**

After spending the entire morning with Lucy and Rumika, I decided that instead of spending the rest of the afternoon at headquarters, I would rather rest at home. I picked up some potions for Bleu, Lil-G, and the rest of my team, because I figured for once I would need all of them to work for me. I hated using them like this, but they insisted they were fine. And if they were really distressed, I know I would be able to tell by their aura.

I was looking forward to seeing Michio. Last year at this time, it wasn't so much about looking forward to seeing him, it was more about looking for him. Even when he was with me it seemed like he was far away, unless we were alone with just us and a few of our favorite Pokemon. But that was only true last year. This year, he was around all the time. Something was keeping us together, and it probably wasn't the Pikachu that we originally suspected, because even though she is gone, we are still together.

I used my key to enter the house. I didn't bother ringing the bell, because I figured he would probably be hanging out in the nursery while Meowth and whoever else was home ignored him. He had taken the babies out for some fresh air, but he texted my a little while ago, and told me that they were on their way back to the house.

The moment my hand touched the door, I knew something was wrong. I slowly opened the door.

The house was a disaster. Glass was on the ground, plates were smashed, cups scattered, the cabinet doors were open, books were torn of their shelves, the couch's cushions were removed and tossed to the ground, and the coffee table was overturned.

I anxiously headed to the back room, where I found Michio and Meowth trying to soothe my two cranky siblings. I stared at them, not sure what to say.

"We know," Meowth and Michio said in unison.

"I don't get it…Michio, was it like this when you got here twenty minutes ago? It looked like someone used gust attack in the kitchen and family rooms."

"I was going to call you, but I knew you were on your way and the kids were crying, and so I went to them first," Michio answered. "Talk to Meowth."

Meowth put Silver back in his cradled and turned to face me.

"So, I just came back here in orda to get lunch. I was mindin' my own business, and den I heard a loud crash. Someone broke through de window in the family room. I ran over to see what it was. By den dere were a ton of Pokemon in here, ransackin' de place. I yelled at dem to back off, den a few of dem had de nerve to try and fight me. I took most of dem down, as you'd expect, and den Raichu, Inkay, Carnivine, Cacturne, and Growly came and helped me. Dere were a couple of girls with dem, Alola girls I dink, but I didn't get to see dere faces."

"Then I got here and yeah…It's obvious who the three of them were," Michio added bitterly.

I nodded. "Do you think they stole anything?"

"Probably," Michio sighed. "Check to see if your valuables are gone."

"I don't think de did. I saw 'em, and dere are no valuables missin'. Dey just wanted to mess up the place," Meowth ranted. "I oughta go after them, teach dem a ding or two…"

"I don't think there is anything you can do about it, Meowth. No offense", Annastasia interrupted.

"This is personal," said Michio.

Meowth pointed an accusing claw at Michio. "So are you de person who is makin' dis personal?"

"It's both of our faults", I told him.

"No, it's neither of our faults", Michio disputed.

I could tell Michio didn't believe his own words. He knew that ever since Haku and her two friends had starting harassing us, everything they did could be traced back to him. I could sense his turmoil.

"Meowth, Michio isn't the one causing these problems. We have enough issues going on right now. We turn our backs on each other," I asserted.

"I'm just sayin' dat dings were a whole lot simpler before yous became mates with dis guy."

"Meowth, we are all on the same side. Now stop complaining. I can't handle it right now," I stressed.

I noticed that Michio had left the room with Rose; for once he didn't feel like arguing. I was about to go after him, but Meowth started talking again.

"I'm sorry, A, but yous can't blame me. Dis Kapule Klan has been hard on our family."

"That is true, but you aren't being fair to him," I chided.

Meowth casually brushed his whiskers. "I did apologize, sorta. It's just like yere mom said. He is a difficult person. Yere too odd of a couple."

"Can you explain what you mean by that? What did my mother say?"

The cat Pokemon sighed and then looked away before he spoke.

"I've said enough already," he told me.

"Meowth, I swear if you don't tell me, I am going to…" I wasn't very good at threatening people.

"What?" he challenged.

"I am going to reveal all your secrets. Everything that we have ever shared."

"No yous aren't. yere too good fere dat."

"Try me."

I was serious. I really wanted to know what was going on with my family. I didn't expect them to love Michio, because he made that hard sometimes, but they needed to get along. I could be a mediator, but I wasn't going to allow myself to get stuck between two uncompromising parties.

"Fine," he surrendered. "She says he isn't good enough fere ya. She says dat he's too much trouble. I sorta agree. We want yous to be with someone who will take care of ya, because yous shouldn't be stuck takin' care of him all de time."

"I like taking care of people. It's what I've always done. I've taken care of baby Jay, and Jocelyn, and the twins. I have always taken care of drunk friends, my parents when they were stuck in some pickle, the new Team Rocket recruits, my Pokémon, other Pokémon…I know I've said in the past that I didn't like it that much, but I realized that I actually do."

"But yere a fragile girl. Emotionally, yere not, but physically you are. I know yous don't want to hear it…"

"I do want to hear it. I don't like secrets," I reminded him.

"She wants you to have someone to take of you," he continued.

"What about my father? What did he say?"

I was growing irritated, but I had a feeling papa would be on my side.

"He dinks dat yere mother is too concerned. He's warmed up to him. After all, he did spend dat time in Toka with him."

"And you agree with everything my mom thinks."

"Not everything. Not after hearin' yous talk about it. Her perspective is dat he needs yous way more yous need him. But maybe dat isn't such a bad ding."

"I'm glad that I won you over," I replied. "But remember, he does take care of me, a lot. I fall a lot and it is nice to have someone there to catch me, and when he misses, he at least sticks around to help me up."

Getting Meowth to change his opinion on something was not an easy task. It normally took more than one conversation, and often it didn't happen at all. My mom, though, I had to do something about her. And this destroyed house wasn't going to help me.

"I am ready to stop talking about this. We should get to work cleaning all this stuff up. We should get the other Pokemon to help us," I told Meowth.

"I agree."

Silver was awake and watching us, so I picked him up. I noticed that Silver's blond hair was slowly turning lavender. It was natural, I supposed. He had the same facial structure as Jocelyn, and Jezz for that matter, since she and Jezz also looked so much alike. I couldn't believe how cute they were. Even though I was a care taker, I was glad I didn't have to have all the responsibility pushed onto me. I was too scared for something like that.

"Are yous gonna stare at that kid all day or are you goin' to help us clean up all dis wreck?" Meowth interrogated.

Meowth had a dust pan full of broken glass in his paw. I followed him into the kitchen, and saw that Michio had cleaned most of the wreck while Rose was watching us from her carrier.

"Watch this," said Michio. "Raichu, do the thing."

"Raii," James' Raichu buzzed.

Raichu zapped one of the half-broken mugs on the floor of the kitchen. It smashed into dozens of tiny pieces. Rose and Sliver squealed with delight.

"They like the sound, and it makes it easy to fit in the can if it is all smashed up. The cups are already broken anyway," he justified.

I had to admit that was adorable and creative. When Michio was comfortable, he was a totally different person. It took a lot to get him out of his shell, but when he was out, it was one little surprise gesture after another.

"Yere gonna get glass in dere eyes!" Meowth scolded.

"They are too far away for that to happen, moron," Michio argued.

I decided to ignore them. I took another long glance at the interior of our bungalow. It's a shame that such a beautiful little house was now ruined. Well, it wasn't completely ruined, but I suspected it would take hours, and we would have to pay to have the carpet professionally washed, since coffee, milk, and juice now stained it, and we needed to get a new window and screen installed. But I was determined to get it all cleaned up until more people came home.

And we did, so it was all okay, for now anyway.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	9. The Tax Form

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon

 **Description:** Meowth steals something from The Grange.

 **The Tax Form**

Meowth had very few responsibilities to uphold, now that he was no longer the third leg—or wheel—to the infamous Jessie and James. They still lived together, still had their moments, but things were much different now compared to their lives two decades ago. Though the riches meant they would never have to starve, or sleep in the woods, or do their hair and makeup in public rest stops, the trio stayed somewhat true to their lying, scheming selves, so long as the offenses weren't too depraved.

And the eldest daughter born to the trio also had her wicked schemes. At least that is what Meowth called it when he discovered a hidden secret written in the fine print of a monthly property tax form. He knew he shouldn't pry on the lives of the twenty-one year olds, nor should he be concerned to begin with, but he was Meowth. Prying is one of the things he did best, and if he could do it in secret, the reward was even more satisfactory.

xoxoxo

"It was nice of you to organize this, Meowth. It has been long since we had a TRio lunch."

"It's been on my mind fere awhile."

The three of them, and Wobbufet, the unofficial fourth member of their union, were hanging at a café in Anistar City, Kalos. It was a nice day, and there were festivals and sales in town, but Jessie and James instinctively knew that there was another reason for Meowth taking them there.

"There has to be something else going on. Whenever you take us out to lunch, you give us some news. There is no way you did this without a cause," Jessie pressed. "There is usually some kind of twist."

James nodded. "And it usually isn't very good twist, either."

"Dere ain't no news, or twists. Yous just…bein' paranoid or whatever," Meowth defended.

"Spit it out, please Meowth. There will be a lot less drama that way. You aren't the smartest cat on the block, but you know that much is true," Jessie replied.

"You already got us where you want us, you are already half way there," James added.

"Okay. Yere right. Dere is a little somethin'," Meowth confessed.

"And…?" Jessie started.

"Yous gotta promise not to get mad at me."

"We won't," said James. He elbowed Jessie. "Right?"

"Right," she begrudgingly agreed.

"I'll start with dis…So, fere de last three months, Annastasia and Michio filed dere own taxes."

"That is strange. Anna-chan hates doing taxes," James responded. "That is why she pays you to do them."

"Michio doesn't do taxes either. At least, that is what I am assuming, because he never does work that he could pay someone else to do. He's too lazy," Jessie added. "And they always paid you to do it, I don't get why that changed."

"I thought it was fishy too, so I did some snooping."

Meowth handed them a paper.

"Read dis carefully, and tell me what yous see."

They looked at him quizzically and then skimmed the paper.

"You stole their tax form. Congrats," Jessie retorted as she handed it back to Meowth. "Cut to the chase."

"Lazy bums," Meowth scolded. He took his paw and pointed to where he wanted them to look.

The two squinted, not expecting to find anything there.

"They got a few deductions, so what?" Jessie complained.

James tapped her on the shoulder and then pointed to where Meowth had told them to look.

"Um, Jess…take a look at what this one is for."

Jessie took a closer look. "It's for getting married…Meowth, is this a joke?!"

Meowth shook his head.

"It is probably fake," said James. "There is no way they would elope. Anna-chan would have said something. We are close, she tells us everything…"

"Not about dis. I figured dat dis would happen one day."

"Why would you say that?" James questioned.

"Because yous two are all about de drama. If she told you she was getting' married, yous two you'd invite everyone ya know, and de whole day would be a disaster. She ain't a shy girl, but her 'SO' is, and besides, she don't like de whole production. She wanted to seal de deal business wise, and she didn't want everyone making a big deal outta it. And yous call me stupid. Yere the idiots."

"I just can't believe this. She has been married for three months and she never said anything? We saw her four times since our annual Christmas party," Jessie responded.

"Did you see dere hands?" Meowth questioned.

"Now that I think about it…I don't think so. It was cold outside, and I noticed her wearing adorable green mittens—I always noticed small details like that—but her hands, she didn't recall a ring. I would have noticed one," Jessie answered.

"It doesn't matter, because Anna-chan doesn't like diamonds. The diamond trade is unethical nowadays," James responded. "And she isn't fond of jewelry in general."

"She don't like _expensive_ jewelry. Not all proposal gifts are fancy jewelry," Meowth retorted.

"The little beast is right. God, I can't believe this!" Jessie ranted. "James, Meowth, are you sure she didn't imply anything? Ah, I am going to kill Michio for making him miss my daughter's wedding! Meowth, I…"

"Hey, yous said yous wouldn't get mad at me!"

"Relax. None of us thought she would get married anyway. It isn't that big of a deal. We eloped, and we didn't have a big wedding until about a year later. Maybe she will do that," said James.

"That was under very different circumstances, and I doubt she got pregnant," Jessie replied.

"That isn't the only reason people elope," James pointed out.

"And I doubt yere daughter is gonna have a big wedding. She isn't de type," Meowth added.

"What are we supposed to do?" Jessie questioned.

"There is nothing we can do except ask her about it," James replied.

"Yeah, let's do that," Jessie decided, standing up. "I have some words for them."

"Can't weeze at least eat first? I'm hungry," Meowth complained.

"So am I. It can wait for a little while," James told her.

Jessie sat back down. "I wonder what I can do for my revenge."

Meowth tried to rub her shoulders, but she shooed him away. She sighed in frustration.

"It would a bit hypocritical for us to get mad at them. They didn't do anything wrong," James remarked.

"I vote they did."

"I'm not gonna comment on dat."

They got their food, and Jessie picked at it, disappointed and hurt that she wasn't a part of this.

"Please don't be like that. It might not be true. It could be a mis—"

Jessie cut James off.

"It isn't a mistake. No one gets married by mistake, and no moron hands out multi-million-dollar tax deductions by accident, either."

"Look at all the money de'll save. Dat's always good," Meowth commented.

"Yeah, all that money. She is giving half her money to him. He's stupid, and arrogant, a gambler, drunk and drug addict…"

"So were yous."

"You want to repeat, that, Meowth?"

"Jess, he's right. Not about the stupid and arrogant part, but the other stuff. He grew, that's over with. It's irrelevant now."

"It's not irrelevant. I know because I've been there. It's in his blood," she responded.

"Okay, but if that is true, isn't it good that she is there for him? It doesn't seem that anyone else would stand by his side except for her and the people she…converted. We were them once, a long time ago. It was just us…and Meowth…and then people gave us a chance. Let's give them a chance."

"Dat was good James, talk like dat more often."

"I don't want to acknowledge this," Jessie replied.

"You should, because our lives would not be like this if it weren't for…you get the point. People like Delia, and Misty, and—"

"You don't have to list them. I suppose that is a tiny bit true, but I have a right to get upset about this. I hate the fact that she thinks we no longer fit in her world."

"We do, just not as much," he responded.

"I can't believe it's over. We are done. She's got her own money…a husband…and a son, technically…But she was a teenager a few years ago. What happened? We all had our eyes on her…"

"De time passes by too fast fere us now dat we have de good life. At least yous got yere other kids. Lily and Maya are gone, and Logan left when Annastasia did. How do you dink I feel? Lucy isn't too happy about it."

"Sorry, Meowth. But they are all happy, and that is comforting. Jay is next…he wants a wedding. We can look forward to that," said James.

"Yeah, and he's probably got it all planned out already," Meowth added.

"I don't want to think about Jay leaving yet. He's mine until someone good enough for him comes along. I am not going to mess up twice in a row," Jessie replied.

"And if yous do, dere is Jocelyn and de other two," Meowth remarked.

"The other two…James, who is babysitting?" Jessie inquired.

"I thought you planned it," he answered.

They both stood up.

"We left them there alone!"

xoxoxo

Later that evening, Jessie and James took a trip to The Grange. The let themselves in through front door, which was left unlocked.

"Annie, a word please, if you don't mind."

"Mom? Papa? When did you…um, hold on though, I have to take care of this first."

Annastasia fed the baby Zubat some berries and a potion. After his vitality was restored, the Pokemon flew out the open window.

"What is up? I did expect you to randomly show up here."

"You are asking us what is up? Explain yourself!" Jessie demanded.

Annastasia knew what was coming. "I figured Meowth would tell you, so I didn't have to."

"But Anna-chan, why would you say that? Are you ashamed of us? Is that why you didn't invite us?" James questioned.

"No, not at all papa. You don't understand. There wasn't a ceremony or anything like that. We just went to a licensed minister and it was done after fifteen minutes of paper work. It's no big deal. You two eloped."

"Our situation was a different. We were both older than you are now, we had known each other our entire lives, and we had a baby," Jessie retorted. "Which was _you."_

"We were also wondering if you were pregnant," said James.

"Maybe I am. Does it make a difference?" Annastasia retorted.

"No but—"

Jessie cut James off, again. She lifted Annastasia shirt, but she swatted her away.

"Talk about invasion of privacy," Annastasia muttered. "We got married for the tax benefits. We figured that if we could save thousands of dollars a year on taxes, then we would be able to put that money to better use. I don't understand why you are all surprised and freaked out about it."

"But if you tell everyone about it, you get a party and lots of gifts."

"I don't know when the last time you took a good look around this place, but we have everything we need. I don't want people running out and buying us kitchen appliances and gift certificate to 'Babies R Us'."

"We just wanted to be involved, I suppose. This is a special thing for us," James reminded her.

"It was special for us too, but we don't celebrate special events the way you do," Annastasia explained.

"Does anyone else know? And when did this even happen?" James asked. "Meowth has the forms for three months. Has it been longer than that?"

"Jezz, Logan, Keaka, the Pokemon, and a few of the servants know, but no one else does," she confided. "And we signed on December 21, because it is an easy day to remember."

"That is the day before Michio and the twins' birthday. Didn't you come to Pallet a few days before Christmas?" Jessie inquired.

"Yes. We came down that same day," she answered.

"Why didn't you announce it? Everyone was there," James pointed out.

"I didn't want to tell everyone all at once. They would have been crowding around us and asking a ton of questions," Annastasia explained.

"You could have told us. When were you planning to tell us?" James asked.

"I figured you'd find out at some point. All these questions, this is what we wanted to avoid," she replied.

"That's fair. We are stunned that this happened. You aren't the one for huge surprises," James sighed.

"People adjust to the circumstances."

"Where is the groom?" Jessie asked.

Annastasia sighed. "He saw you coming and hid."

"The ring?" James asked.

Annastasia popped the clay ring off her finger and handed it to her father.

"This looks cheap," Jessie remarked as she looked over his shoulder.

"Well, we are sharing the money. What's the point in expensive rings anyway? I don't wear jewelry. And don't call it cheap. Logan and Jezz picked these out," Anastasias scolded as she reclaimed her ring.

"Yes, about sharing the money, you realize that he can now leave with half your money, right?" her mother inquired.

"If that happens, I still have a lot left over," she pointed out.

"You are the most irresponsible heiress who ever existed," Jessie chided.

James was about to say something, but Logan and Jezz were coming down the stairs. When they saw Jessie and James standing there, they ran back up.

"Jezz and Logan lied to us too."

"I know. They are dirty, rotten creatures, aren't they?" Annastasia sarcastically retorted. "I don't want to argue with you. You are acting like I did something wrong. I didn't steal anything from you, and neither did Michio."

"You stole our experience."

"There will be other weddings."

"I don't understand how you can be so nonchalant about this."

"You don't understand because you never asked me how I feel," Annastasia told them.

"How do you feel?" her father asked.

"Nonchalant."

"See, that is what I don't understand," Jessie ranted.

"We are going in circles," James pointed out. "Umm, so, Anna-chan. We aren't really mad. We were all just a bit caught off guard. Not even Lucy and Rumika saw this coming. We figured one day…but 'one day' can be any day, so you got us there."

James reached into his pocket and handed her an envelope.

"What's this?" Annastasia asked.

"It's a wedding, or marriage, I suppose…gift. Open it and you'd see," he explained.

"It's a note," she stated. "Can I read it out loud?"

"If you want," James replied.

Jezz, Logan, and Michio slowly snuck down the stairs. They we just able to see and hear what was going on in the kitchen.

 _"Dear James Morgan and family,_

 _I give you my full congratulations on your daughter's marriage to Michio Kapule. As the chief leader of the island nation of Alola, I feel that it is not only appropriate, but also an honor to bestow the islet Mai to your eldest daughter and her new spouse. Though I have not been politically active in Alola for over two decades, I feel it necessary to intervene, especially after the tragedy that occurred two years ago, when Keaka Kapule and Michio Kapule were officially banished from Alola's leading organization. Though the gang has since been in political turmoil, I was able to take control of the island nation and maintain peace. I ask that you please take the land I am offering, as it is an important tradition of our Hawaiian culture. I am also requesting their leadership. If they are not able to devote to Alola at this time, I ask that they do the honor of choosing a leading organization. The country needs a new leader, and no one seems more qualified than the only living heir, estranged from his family, and his new wife, the famous philanthropist I have heard so much about. Thank you for coming to me and explaining your story._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Kahuna_

"I never thought that Michio's banishment and Koan's death would lead to this," Annastasia murmured. "Papa, you wrote to this man?"

"Not exactly. I knew Alola has been chaotic, and the people were rebelling, and Giovanni contacted this man. He was the leader of Alola and the Kapule Klan before Makoa. He retired young for health reasons, and his sister Puanani took control. He didn't like the way the country was being run, but he was too powerless to make change. After Makoa lost both his heirs and Michio's greet-grandmother and great-aunts died, the Klan lost its most prominent leader. They need new leaders to step in, because Kahuna cannot do it on his own. I went to him this afternoon and explained your union, and he liked the idea. I left, and an hour later I received this letter from him."

"This is incredible, papa. I didn't know that something like this was possible…I…how do I handle this?"

"I would start by talking to your…husband," Jessie told her. "I suppose it is too late to talk you out of this, so I will stop complaining about it."

"Mom, I know you like him, and are not truly upset about this. You just don't want to admit you were wrong," Annastasia responded.

Jessie looked around, making sure that no one else was around before she spoke. She didn't see or hear Logan, Peruva, Jezz, and Michio on the stairs.

"I suppose that is true. This whole time…I guess if he can put up with me, he can more than put up with you, and that is good. Congrats," she murmured.

"Thanks. Now go tell Michio that. He is on the stairs listening to us. Logan, Peruva, and Jezz are there too."

Jessie paled, and James laughed at her.

"We have that thing, where we can sense people…" James attempted to explain.

"I know," she sighed. "Michio, come here."

The two Pokemon and teenager pushed Michio forward, and he slowly and sheepishly approached Jessie.

Jessie put her hand on his shoulder.

"I really still don't like you that much, but you are like me. I am more upset about being replaced than I am about you marrying her. That's all. It isn't personal. Congrats."

"Thanks," Michio replied. "But, we aren't going anywhere."

"He's right, mom. Just because we are married, and we got this letter now, it doesn't mean we are going to move to Alola and sever ties here. I love The Grange. It has always been my place, even before I was born. You can come barging in whenever you want, so don't get all worked up about it. I'm twenty-one—an old twenty-one—and I am fine."

"Okay, so we give up," Jessie replied. "But, Michio, the first time she complains about you, expect me to be here, and for you to be out."

"I'll, um, keep that in mind," he responded.

Her parents waved them good-bye, and left without any final disputes. Once they were gone, everyone gathered in the kitchen.

"That was better than I pictured," Jezz told the group. "I thought you mother might try to kill Michio."

"She wouldn't actually do that. Jezz, one thing you really have to know about my parents is that they never truly changed. They are like children. They get jealous, insecure, and upset. They don't like big, subtle changes that challenge their perception of the world. They sometimes forget that I am and adult and not just the accident child they made over twenty-one years ago. I figured that when I told them, I'd do it the way they taught me: sneakily."

"The tax form was clever," Jezz praised.

"I knew that Meowth would immediately get suspicious. That's how he is. Then he would run to Lucy for guidance, she'd give him some good advice, then he'd ignore the advice and run to my mom and papa with his little treasured secret, the one that I planted for him. They like to make simple things complicated at times, so I did the same. It was more my style," Annastasia explained.

"It was a good idea. Thanks for getting my dad in on this. I bet he found it amusing, after Jessie and James agreed not to beat him up," said Logan.

"I figured if I shocked them, I should do it the whole trio. They are used to that sort of thing," she winked.

"Annie, I hope you don't mind changing the subject, but I was wondering if we could discuss the Mai Island," Jezz told her.

"Yeah, so I am confused on that too. Can we read it again?" Michio requested.

"Here you go."

Michio took the letter from Annastasia and held it out in front of him. Jezz and Logan looked on from over his shoulder. All three of them studied the content, then turned back to Annastasia.

"I was thinking of letting Giovanni take care of it while the four of us hold the fort up her on The Grange," Annastasia told them. "And Jezz, maybe one day, when you are ready, you can go over there, give them your plans, and lead. You are a leader. A quiet one, but you can be loud. Your voice is going to get louder as you get older."

"You could go over there and help turn Alola into everything the Kapule Klan hates," Michio added. "What do think?"

"I…wow. Annie, Michio, that sounds like a bit too high of a prospect," Jezz responded, cheeks red. "But the flattery is kind."

"I am serious. You have a lot of power. When you write, your writings are your voice. I see them, and it's different from when you talk. You are your true self when you write. There are no manners, no over-compliance, you are you, and it's beautiful," Annastasia told him. "You are going to be a really cool grown-up, and you are almost there. A few more years of awkward teenage hell, and then poof, you are your own man."

"Thanks Annie. That is true about me, I think," Jezz shyly replied.

Logan slapped him on the back.

"You are only fourteen years old legally. In the real world, you are like…a mature thirty-somethin'," Logan reckoned. "Someday you will stop having mood swings and cheesy thoughts and insecurities about your accent and all that Jezz."

"I sure hope that is true," Jezz responded.

"Hey, why doesn't Jezz do your taxes?" Logan asked as everyone started to leave the kitchen. "Like, give him the money for the work."

Michio looked to Jezz.

"You want to do them?" he asked.

"Not really," Jezz responded.

"I am done talking about marriage, taxes, and all that growing up business. Let's just go watch TV and not move for the next ten hours," Annastasia told the others. "My feet are tired and I have a strong craving for popcorn."

Everyone agreed, and then went up the stairs to the largest bedroom, temporarily ignoring all the new changes that were occurring in and around them.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN: To answer Bri's condemnation of there being a plot hole in this, I point to the fact that in 'Stand by You', I did mention there being a popcorn machine upstairs at some point. So yes, they happily ran up the stairs and made the popcorn.

So there:) Let me hear what you all think in reviews please, as I look forward to your responses.

Thanks for reading:)


	10. Rows of Romance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon

 **Description:** June's shippy drabbles

 **Rows of Romance**

I was always one of those girly-girls that was kind of shy and kept to myself a lot.

I suppose that isn't such a bad thing, but it was a bit hard fitting in the world around me. It seemed that everyone was interested in Pokemon, but not just Pokemon, but the rough and tough kind. I was a Litten type of girl in a world full of Torracat. My friends at school loved Pokemon battles, to the point where they were obsessed. It seemed like no one liked dolls or dress-up. My mother's dragon-type Pokemon scared me until I was six, then I started warming up to them.

When I was seven I won a baking contest with my dad. We received a thousand-dollar prize for best crescents and apple pie in the annual Tri-Region Culinary Competition. He didn't really help me, except for making sure I didn't burn myself while I cooked. That same year we also got an award for best original dress design from the Young Fashion Association of Celadon. Everyone was shocked when I took first place and Jay got second. Later when we were eight Jay and I rivaled for the prize of best non-professional Furfrou grooming job. I came in third, Jay came in second, and Cassandra—though we didn't know her at the time—came in first.

Those were my first experiences with competition. I decided to become a Pokemon trainer and battle after Lily told me that ninety-nine out of a hundred Pokemon genuinely enjoy battling. It seemed odd to me, but apparently Pokemon were really sturdy, and unlike humans, didn't care much about getting hurt in battle. As long as they got berries, beans, potions, and other treats out of the deal, they were content. Lily also told me that it would be very obvious if a Pokemon didn't want to battle. I liked the concept of taking care of them, and making them happy.

And I feel like my life didn't really begin until I started training Pokemon.

When Soledad and Jay invited me to go on a Pokemon journey alongside them and Takeshi, I couldn't have said 'yes' more sincerely. This was a chance to break out of the little girl fortress I built around myself and try something new. I would get a permit to skip school so that I can go on this adventure, and Takeshi was going to be there. I asked Jay and Soledad three times if they were sure he was coming before I confirmed my traveling with them.

I thought it would be easy. I would get a starter, and bond with my first Pokemon. I knew I wanted a grass-type, and even though trainers from different regions now had the option to choose whatever starter they please, I had to go to Professor Oak and get a classic Bulbasaur. It wasn't an easy decision, but I had narrowed it down to Charmander, Squirtle, and the grass type I eventually chose. But training was hard, and it wasn't even the hardest part of the journey. Takeshi was.

One of the reasons I love the Morgan family is because they have this tradition where they through this insane Christmas Party every year. It is so big, that all the local news stations post an article and talk about it on the TV and radio. Literally hundreds of people go, and most of them are adults.

Takeshi and I were one of the few kids that went. We met as babies, but I didn't become obsessed with him until I was two and he was three. As toddlers, it was easy to kiss and hold hands, and we even got married. It was Lily's idea. Even though I we in our late teens and twenties now, I still have the ring, and recently Takeshi revealed that he did too.

I admired him from afar, and even though I got a few other crushes, they were more like backups in case Takeshi didn't want to marry me.

I was really upset when I was six and noticed that seven-year old Takeshi was crushing on Jay's older sister. I felt betrayed, like he was cheating, even though I never even told him that I like-liked him. This was a huge roadblock for me, because Annastasia seemed perfect, and I seemed invisible. I retreated back into my little-girl shelter.

Takeshi made the first part of my first Pokemon journey really hard. He was obsessed with Annastasia. He got her flowers and chocolates just for offering to escort us. He sat next to her whenever we took a break, and he asked her about nearly every detail of her life. This was not only corny, but it was desperate and contrary to _my_ goals.

When he finally did notice that I existed, and I told him that I liked him, it was weird because it wasn't as awkward as I imagined. I felt safe afterwards, even though I had my paranoid moments, like how to kiss and all that.

I also made more friends. One of my closest being Maya.

Maya was a shy girly-girl, just like me. The biggest difference between us was the most obvious one; she was a Pokemon, and I was a human. The second difference was the fact that she grew up without her family, whereas I always had my parents and siblings. We got closer as years gone by. Takeshi and I did double dates with her and Lily, and we traveled as a unit through Johto and Hoenn, doing various contests. We also went to the Orange Islands and did the unique competitions there. It was a fun and awesome experience, as I met many different people and they all became good friends with me.

Finally, I had found people who were more my style, though it took over a decade for us to meet. Now I am nineteen, and I have a lot more independence. I am attending a nursing academy with room and board, and therefore was no longer living with my parents, Luna, and Ines. One day I decided to have a couples' party, because why not? I asked Maya what she thought while we were out doing contests in the Hoenn region during my summer vacation. It was a big practice day for us, but we took plenty of breaks.

"Maya, I really like your purple scarf. It compliments your light blue fur very well."

"That is very nice of you to say," she responded. "Your hair looks so cool. Of all the people to try a weave, I would have never guessed that you'd be one of them. I've never seen it on a human live before, only on television. I meant to tell you earlier but we have been so busy. And I can tell your Shaymin and Wigglytuff have been working very hard."

"The weave was kind of a last-minute decision. Takeshi said that I should try something new, since I told him one time that I wanted to but was too afraid to go for it. And I like your routine with Igglybuff and Happiny," I responded. "It's creative."

"They are your Happiny and Igglybuff, so without you, I wouldn't have anyone to help me out, since Logan and Squirt Gun are still out in Silverville, and they don't want to leave Jezz alone."

"I wish he was here. His break is shorter than mine, but still…even if he came for a few weeks that would be good because he is the best coordinator I know. Sometimes an expert opinion is the best kind," I replied.

"Maybe video chat? Show him what you've got that way," Maya suggested.

I shook my head. "He isn't feeling up to it."

Maya nodded. "It seems like there is something else on your mind."

"Yes, I was wondering if you wanted to have a party, but like a couples' party. Because almost everyone in our friend group is dating someone anyway…I know Jezz won't be able to come, but his relationship is in turmoil anyway, so he wouldn't want to come even if he could. But we can still celebrate a little. The Grand Festival in in five days, and after that, I have a whole week before I have to return to school. We can do it a day or two before I go, so that we have time to plan it. You and I are a lot alike, so I thought that I would ask you what you thought before I talked about it with other people."

"I would love to help you plan it…though I never did anything like this before."

"My dad is an expert on just about everything. I don't want to invite parents…but, he can at least guide us," I responded.

Maya, Cassandra, Jocelyn, Gracie and I went back to our training. I was trying to teach Shaymin a few more flying tricks. He was one of my top five favorite Pokemon of all time, but he was sometimes hard to work with. He seemed distracted by my Lilligant. They are best friends, and if I do not put them in a routine together, they get fussy. But there are only so many routines that I can come up with using just them.

I called my father later that day.

"Hey dad, are you going to be busy next week?" I asked.

"Not busier than usual. What do you need?"

"I want to plan a party, for all my friends, but I want to make it formal. We all have each other's numbers…but I think it would be cool to have an adult party, with all the works."

"Sounds like a good idea. We can collaborate tomorrow. I am guessing that you asked some of your other friends to help."

"Just Maya. I suppose I can ask for everyone's ideas though."

"Is tomorrow night after dinner good for you?" he asked.

"Yes. That's perfect. Thanks dad."

My mom isn't all that good at this kind of thing, but my dad was. He was usually the one who planned all our birthday parties. Maya had written down a list of people to invite, and I took a look to see if there was someone to add.

"Soledad, Tamaki, Cassandra, John, me, Takeshi, Lily, Maya, Anika, Wren, Carol, Flare, Tomoko, Auggie, Valentino, Jay, and…oh."

We had totally forgotten about Amber. I called Maya.

"Sorry to bother you, but we forgot to put Amber on the list," I told her.

"I know," she sighed. "I haven't seen her as much, and when you asked me about the couples' party, she didn't come to mind until later," Maya replied. "Maybe we can set her up with someone."

"Is she dating someone?"

"I don't know. Every time I see her she is with Jay and Valentino, and they are usually at The Grange. She and I aren't all that close. You know her better than I do."

Even if Amber had a partner, a party like this didn't seem her style. Dating in general didn't seem her style. And if I were to pair her with anyone, it would be the one person who I knew for sure couldn't come.

"I think this is a problem. Should we jump ship on this?" I asked Maya.

She hesitated. I could feel her staring at Lily, and sure enough, a moment later it was Lily on the phone.

"June, Amber won't care. You can keep this a secret, but there is no point because she will shrug it off."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because Amber has come to my house every weekend since she and Jay were three. She isn't into it, and the only time she feels left out is when Jay, Valentino, or Jezz do something without her, and that very rarely happens."

"But Jay and Valentino are coming too," I reminded her.

"But Amber is the one who got them together in the first place. Yeah, they are both two of her favorite people, but if you haven't noticed, she gives them their space. She will be at The Grange anyway."

"I guess it isn't worth finding someone to match her up with then," Maya responded.

"No, that wouldn't work. Especially with all the drama going on up there," Lily added.

"We'll do it without her then," I decided.

"That is the best thing to do. And Jay and Valentino will tell her about it. She won't be jealous…well she might, but not because of you."

We talked a bit more about how we might go about doing this, and then we hung up and went back to _our_ personal lives. I still felt guilty, and the selfish part of me worried that I would lose my nice girl reputation. I would have to find a way to let that go.

Fast forward to eleven days later, and it was the day of the party. Maya won the Grand Festival, and I was content, because I at least made the top five. Our group was pretty lucky after all, and I suppose it had to do with Mimikyu's reversal of the aka lele. We owed Amber, Jay, and Jezz for that.

Maya and Lily came to my house early that day.

"We stole this cake from the Pallet House," Lily announced as she passed the dessert to me.

"This is a big cake. Are you sure they didn't need it for anything?" I asked.

"Lily claims they had too many desserts at the bakery anyway," Maya told me.

"Don't worry about it June. This is our party, no stress allowed."

The three of us did get a little stressed planning all this out, but luckily my dad was there for me. I never knew planning could be so hard. It was definitely not a natural skill of mine.

People started arriving an hour later. It wasn't awkward as I halfway expected it to be. I took into consideration the fact that Valentino, Jay, Amber, and Jezz worked as a solid unit, and decided to discuss this with two of the boys in secret.

"What's up June?" Jay asked. "You seem anxious. Do you want us to help with something?"

"Kind of. Um, I was wondering about Amber," I told them.

"Why, is it because this is the first time you saw our club split in two?" Valentino asked me.

"Actually yes. I was wondering if she was mad at me," I replied.

"No, she isn't, and there is no reason for her to be. I had a feeling you were going to ask us that though," Jay responded.

"I wanted to make sure."

"You are very nice, to care about your friend like that," said Valentino.

"We have known each other for most of our lives, since we were little kids. Even though we didn't have much in common, she is funny and really likes me so I don't want to hurt her."

"She is fine with it. She is with Jezz now," Jay informed me.

"What about Maple?" I asked. "Just curious, you don't have to gossip."

"June, I live to gossip," Jay replied. "Maple is there, I think. Amb was ranting about her, so I am assuming that they are both at The Grange."

"I hope everything works out," I responded.

"It will, don't worry about it."

We returned to the party, and got exactly what I wanted: my friends were (mostly) happy with their partners, and I had Takeshi. Growing up wasn't so hard after all.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN: The comments on Jezz will make sense later on in "The Journal", the next story I write. I already am about halfway done with the first drafts, and because of the timeline, I had to put this in for continuity. Don't worry, he isn't sick or dying or anything like that:)


	11. Shades of Blue and Red

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon

 **Description:** A Kanto gym leader reflects on her interaction with two generations of children.

Shades of Blue and Red

It seems that the older you get, the harder it is to keep track of the time. I have been around for a while. When a rag-tag team of four teenagers and six children ran to my humble little gym in late of spring of 2032, I didn't think much of it. They were probably no different from the hundreds of others I've seen over the years. But they were and it was a decade before I saw anyone like them return here. I remember that day very clearly.

 _"Helena!"_

 _"_ _Coming," I grumbled, answering my sister's call. I decided to call out louder, so that she would stop hollering my name._

 _"Yes! What is it?!"_

 _"There are a bunch of kids here. One of them wants a gym battle!" she yelled back._

 _I came forward with my Ditto, who were now impersonating the picture of the Omanyte and Kabuto I had in my office. There was a curious green-eyed girl standing in front of the group, and I reached out to shake her hand._

 _"My name is Helena," I told her. "This is my sister Elaine, and these are my Ditto."_

 _They all bowed and greeted us. They were all jittery and nervous, I could tell. They looked a bit confused and were staring at my Pokemon. My Ditto returned to their original forms._

 _"So cute!" the smallest girl exclaimed._

 _She pushed passed her friends and pet each of my Ditto's heads. The girl looked only about seven or eight years old, and she resembled Annastasia. I figured this must be her little sister. The blond stepped forward to shake my hand._

 _"It is very nice to meet you. My name is Annastasia."_

 _"I know who you are, darling," I replied. "Everyone in this village knows about you, you are a bit of a local celebrity. Quite the magnificent trainer. And beautiful too. One of a kind."_

 _She seemed a bit surprised by my declaration, and blushed slightly._

 _"Oh. I didn't…wouldn't say that."_

 _One of the young boys in her group stepped forward and touched her shoulder. He went to shake my hand next._

 _"She is just being modest. My name is Jay, I'm her brother."_

 _"And I'm Jocelyn," said the youngest girl. "Annastasia is my big sister."_

 _The children all took turns shaking my hand and introducing themselves, except for Michio. I expected him to be like this. Though it had been a while, I would recognize than slump and grumpy expression anywhere._

 _"That is Michio," the girl named Soledad told me "He is…"_

 _"I know who he is," I interrupted. "You are the younger son of Keaka and Makoa Kapule."_

 _"Pika?" his Pikachu inquired._

 _Michio crossed his arms and got defensive._

 _"How do you know who I am?"_

 _"I know a lot of things about a lot of people," I answered. "So, who came for a gym battle?"_

 _June, Jay, Amber, Takeshi, Soledad, and Michio raised their hands. I was pleasantly surprised to see Michio's hand go up as well. He hesitated though, clearly ashamed of being placed on the same level as inexperienced ten-year olds. When Makoa ordered a punishment, he didn't hold back. It seemed a bit cruel, killing the kid's pride like that, but from what I've seen and heard, Michio hasn't been an angel these last few years._

 _"Why don't you and I go first," I offered him._

 _"Actually, Miss, I was hoping I could go first," the green-eyed girl June spoke._

 _The child looked desperate to go before everyone else, so I knew it would be mean to decline._

 _"Very well. I will do you, then Michio. Does that sound good to everyone?"_

 _Everyone nodded. I led them into the gym. Though I could hardly see them in the dark atmosphere, I could tell they were amused and confused by my displays of artwork that I had placed throughout the arena._

 _"Whoa," Jocelyn gasped._

 _"Flaafy?" her companion questioned._

 _"You have got to be kidding me," Michio sneered._

 _"I like your collection," Annastasia brightly complimented._

 _I don't think they at all expected my entire gym to be decorated with eggplant. Jay was gaping, as if he wanted to ask me if I was insane._

 _"Um, Miss, why do you have so many decorations of eggplant?" June stuttered._

 _It seemed to me she relieved the other children, who all probably wanted to ask the same question._

 _"You see, I have lived in Aubergine Village my entire life. Even my ancestors lived here. My great, great grandparents are the ones who founded this village, hundreds of years ago, you see. It is quite an interesting story, actually."_

 _"Can you tell us about it?" Soledad asked. "It sounds really interesting."_

 _"I wanna hear too!" Jocelyn exclaimed._

 _"I wouldn't mind delaying our gym battle, if that is okay with you," June told me._

 _"I would love to tell you," I responded._

 _I sat down cross-legged on the ground, then I gestured for the others to join me. They gathered in a circle, Pokémon included. Michio begrudgingly sat down next to Annastasia. He looked because pissed his gym battle was getting delayed. I knew he probably wanted to get it over with so that they could move on, but I knew a little tangent would be good for him, so I proceeded._

 _"It started far away, it the Hoenn region," I began. "But that long ago, the regions weren't divided, and the only difference between the regions was distance. As legend goes, there was a tribe of angry Baltoy and Claydol that had dominance over all the other Pokémon for miles. Not even Mew or any of the other legendary Pokémon could stop them, for they were too great in number."_

 _Jocelyn raised her hand._

 _"Yes dear?" I asked._

 _"What does Mew have to do with eggplant decorations?"_

 _"I will get there, just give me a few moments darling," I replied._

 _"Ok."_

 _"The Claydol and Baltoy drove all the people to this area, known today as southern Kanto. Eventually the people, my ancestors included, got tired of running, and decided to start a war against the Claydol and Baltoy. As the story goes, it was a long, terrible fight, and when it ended, only one Claydol remained, and it was huge," I continued._

 _"This story is starting to sound familiar," I heard Jay whisper to Annastasia._

 _"Yeah, like mom, papa, Brock, May, Max, and Ash versus the giant eggplant-despising Claydol familiar," she whispered back._

 _I decided to continue, though I knew exactly what they were referring to._

 _"Upon realizing that they could not fight it, the people tried to do everything they could to appease it. They started being kind. They brought the Claydol all kinds of treats and did nice things for it. They soon discovered that the Claydol loved eggplant, and as long as they fed it eggplant, the Claydol was gentle and so they decided to start building Aubergine Village with the giant Claydol as their mascot. They fed that Claydol so much eggplant, and legend says it grew even bigger because of it. Claydol loved the eggplant so much, that the people had to dedicate their lives to growing eggplant just so that they could keep up with its enormous appetite. The villagers figured out how to grow human sized eggplants, too, which Claydol adored. The place where we are sitting is the same place where the giant Claydol used to sleep at night. After a hearty meal of eggplant, it would go to rest, staring out of that the eggplant-shaped window until it finally fell asleep," I explained._

 _"So where is it now? It must be really old," Takeshi remarked._

 _I continued the story. The children seemed in awe, and the teens smiled and listened patiently, except for Michio, who seemed to be getting more and more annoyed every second. I battled June, then Michio. He let out an Ekans first, which surprised the rest of their group. He was probably hunting alone, at night: an attempt to ease the negative intricacies of his temporary banishment from Alola. The kids decided that they would come back tomorrow so that I could battle the other members of their group._

That night I thought of those children before I fell asleep. I saw a bright future for all of them, though it will not come easy. If only there was a way to tell that to a child in a way that proved you were sincere.

Ten years later a new group came by. They had similar faces, and two of them I thought I knew for certain.

"Hi, miss. Are you the Auberigerine gym leader?" the amethyst-topped preteen started.

I was outside tending to my garden, and the kids snuck up on me. There were eleven of them, though this girl and her brother were the most outstanding; the others were hovering in the background while they let them take the lead.

"It's Aubergine, dear" I corrected. "And yes, I am the person for whom you are looking."

"Checks," she smiled.

I had no clue what 'checks' meant, but it seemed she used it as a synonym for 'cool', so I went with that.

"My friends and I we want to battle you," one of the boys spoke up.

He very much resembled the first girl with whom I spoke, but unlike her, he had this boldness about him. They seemed to be the co-leaders of this little tribe. There was a pause, and I am sure several of the children found it to be a bit of an awkward one.

"We need to introduce ourselves. Hi, my name is Luna, sorry about Rose and Silver, aren't very great at introductions. We are all together, trying to earn our gym badges. Rose is ten, she and Silver are twins."

"Don't complain about me," Rose scolded. "Yeah, she's right about the twin thing."

"I'm Silver or Sil, and this is Harper."

"Hi Harper," I greeted him. He looked puzzled.

"He can't hear, so Mime Jr. and the rest of sign for him so that he can understand us," Rose explained. "And one of us usually talks for him."

Harper signed to me, then he turned to Rose.

"He says that even though he is seven and the rest of us are ten and up, he is a better trainer," Rose told me. "But that isn't actually true."

"I see. What about the rest of you?"

"I'm Ines, Luna's little sister. But we are only a year apart, so it is not like I am _really_ little," Ines emphasized.

"I'm Alex."

"Luna."

"I am Nadia. It is nice to meet you."

"I am Will, or Willy, both are good names."

"I'm Lola, and this is my big brother is Mateo."

"And I'm Camille," the last girl announced.

"I feel like I met you all before. How old are you kids?"

"I'm ten," Rose repeated. "Silver is a slightly younger ten, Alex and Luna are thirteen, Camille and Lola are eleven, Ines is twelve, Nadia is fourteen, Mateo is fifteen, Willy is sixteen, and Harper is seven."

"Quite a variety. Can you show me your Pokemon? I bet you have some interesting characters with you."

Most if not all of their Pokemon were out of their balls already, but I wanted to hear they kids describe them. It was a way for me to judge their relationship with their partners.

"Komala is my first Pokemon," Silver proudly announced. "She likes to snuggle…and that's about it, but I have Diablo here to balance her out. Diablo is part Bulbasaur, part Squirtle, and part Charmander. She can use razor leaf, water gun, and flamethrower. Wynaut and Pidgey are new. Pidgey I found eating a worm near Tauros Creek on our way over hear. Wynaut came up and sat next to me when we were all gathered around the campfire last week."

"Ah, yes. You are James' son," I acknowledged. "I should have known. That hair is something. Red, with some lavender and blond…"

He self-consciously ran his fingers through his passed-shoulder length hair.

"It is, but I think it's cool," he responded.

"As do I. Let's see…Rose, is that Deerling yours?"

"Yep, he is mine. Deerling is kinda still a baby but I love him." She pointed to another Pokemon, one I have never seen before. "And this is Null. I don't know much about Null, but my big sister found him and said he was cool. He or she…we aren't sure. I switch the pronouns back and forth. I just caught Caterpie yesterday. He likes to eat pine needles."

Camille showed off her Chikorita, Butterfree, and Bergmite, Will his Maractus, Arcanine, Kadabra, and Totadile, Nadia her Blaziken, Phione, Dugong, and Elgyem, Luna her Lampent, Noctowl, and Haunter, Alex his Ditto, Mothim, Golbat, and Beedril, Harper his Swablu, Chimecho, and Mime Jr, Lola her Eevee and Leafeon, Mateo his Swampert, Venasaur, Torracat, and Kangastan, and Ines her Cherrim, Doduo, Gumshoos, and Blastoise.

"You all came for a gym battle, is that right?" I asked them.

"Silver, Rose, Camille, Lola, and Ines are new trainers and the is their first journey. Luna, Alex, Nadia, Will and I, are experienced," Mateo explained. "And Harper is just along for the ride."

Harper didn't seem very happy about that declaration, and stubbornly refuted the claim. I noted how convenient it was for him to have a Pokemon companion who could be his ears and young relatives that could be his voice.

"Harper is saying that he is also an experienced trainer," Rose told me, rolling her eyes.

"The teenagers in our group have been taking turns demonstrating how to battle each gym leader, and this time it is my turn," said Will. "I want to battle you first, not for a badge, but just so that they know what to expect."

"I would actually like to try Harper out, if you don't mind," I responded.

"Harper has never done an official gym battle," said Camille.

"He says that he is a pro trainer," I reminded her. "Did any of you ever see him battle?"

"He battles with us sometimes," Luna answered.

"And with his parents," said Mateo.

"Oh yeah, he battles his mom all the time. His mom is our sister, and she is really good and he beat her once," Silver blurted.

"It's true," Rose added.

Harper let out a frustrated sigh and signed to me.

"He says that is more than enough experience, and no offense, but you are annoying him," Silver translated.

"Don't be rude, Harper," Rose chided.

He shrugged and looked me right in the eyes. Once again, I recognized that grumpy expression and slump anywhere. I invited them into the gym.

"Whoa, A wasn't kidding when she says there was a lot of eggplant in this place," Silver remarked as I guided them down the hall. "Damnnn."

"That isn't polite," Rose told him.

"Scolding everyone isn't polite either," he retorted.

"They don't always fight," Camille assured me. "Rose is upset because she recently lost a bet to Silver."

"I understand. Sibling rivalry is common. I see it among young trainers all the time."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harper signing something to Alex as they studied the artwork.

"Silver and Rose's older siblings told us about the Claydol already," Ines informed me. "And my sister was there, and she said it was true too."

"Everything I say is true," I responded.

"Is that really true?" Luna inquired.

"Dumb question," Ines replied.

"Lots of sibling rivalry, I see. When your siblings and older friends were here, they all got along finely," I observed.

"We are all a bit stressed," Mateo explained. "We ran out of water half way through the woods, and it was hot out there. Also a Rattata stole half our lunches, so we all had to share and our meals got cut down to half-portions. And Harper…he's difficult. He stole a bunch of fruit from this orchard while we were in Cerulean City, that is where we are coming from."

Harper crossed his arms, huffed, then signed something to the group.

"Harper insists that since he was hungry, it was okay to steal, which isn't true," Rose told me. "We warned him not to do it, but he did anyway. The guy punished Harper and made him do chores on the farm for two hours and so it delayed us."

"Well, now, tell Harper that he got what he deserved," I replied. "And I do have snacks. Harper apparently already ate, but the rest of you can munch while I battle him."

"Thank you!" a chorus of them responded.

I gave them pistachios and Cherri-berries from me kitchenette. Harper took some berries too. I could tell he was the adventurous type, as Cherri-berries weren't in season this time of year, and he probably never had any before.

"My grown-up friends say that you use Ditto and riddles and that this gym is super cool," said Camille.

"I do use my Ditto, that part is true. But, I am one of those gym leaders that like to mix things up every few years. You may have parents, siblings, cousins, or friends who have played here, but things change. This time I am doing two one two, with one trainer directing two Pokemon at the same time."

"Oh, that sounds challenging," Ines nervously commented.

"I imagine you all have some experience, since you came from Cerulean City," I pointed out.

"Actually, we came from Cerulean City because two of our grown-up friends just had a baby. They said to say 'hi', by the way. We didn't want to battle Misty yet because most of us have no Pokemon that are strong against water types," Alex explained.

"Am I your first gym?" I asked.

"Well, you are the first gym for some of us, the ones with no experience. Is that bad?" Silver inquired.

"No, it isn't bad. It is just that people normally do the gyms in traditional order, since each challenge gets harder the more you travel. That is why Pallet is the starting point for nearly everyone," I responded.

"Ash did tell us that, and we did leave from Pallet, and then the baby came and we wanted to see it so we got a bit off track," Rose replied.

"No fear, I am sure you will all do well, though it may take you a few tries to earn this badge. Harper, are you ready?"

The moment Mime Jr. finished signing for him, he nodded and headed towards the platform.

"Release your Pokemon first. Then my Ditto will imitate them, and you will get the first move," I instructed.

Harper contemplated the decision, then chose to release an Espeon and Audino.

"That's his mom's Espeon and Audino," said Camille. "Does that count? Are you allowed to use other people's Pokemon?"

"If the Pokemon recognizes them as their trainer, then yes," I answered.

Harper signed to Rose.

"Oh yeah, and Harper wants you to know that he signs to his Pokemon, and Mime Jr. helps call out to them during the battle."

"I figured."

My Ditto transformed into and Espeon and Audino. Harper had them use confusion and fairy wind together. Both his Pokemon were able to avoid my attacks, though both my Ditto sustained damage.

"Pound and draining kiss!" I ordered.

Harper told Espeon to block the pound with a shield while Audino raised its defense. Espeon then transferred the shield to Audino and used a combination of tail whip and pound, Knocking out one of my Ditto. Audino then used double-slap to finish off the other one.

"I am very impressed by his ability to know when to use defense and when to use offense. I can see him becoming a top trainer a few years from now," I praised.

Harper smiled, then bowed and exited the trainers' platform. He clearly had a bit of an attitude, but deep down, I could tell he was a good kid.

"Harper, I will give you a Courage Badge, and I'll call the Indigo League Committee and ask them to keep this badge legitimate for six years instead of three."

He thanked me, and then it was his young uncle's turn.

None of the other battles were quite so memorable, but they were special. Those children were all so good, and I could only imagine from where their skill came. The only exception seemed to be Rose. She was a gorgeous girl from head to toe, but I felt that she was the type of girl who would rather be in an art studio or library, and it wasn't just because of the glasses. I am looking forward to seeing them grow up like the generation before them.

"By Helena, Thanks for having us!" a few of them called out as they faded into the early-evening light. "We'll maybe see you around!"

"I'm sure you will."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN: I hope you enjoyed this little bridge between Heroine and The Journal, which is in progress now. This is the last outtake I will post in this mini-series of oneshots, unless I somehow get an intense idea out of the blue and decide to add on.

Also, I made these mini-bios. The next story is told from Jezz's perspective, so these kids will only be minor characters, though I will do some outtakes featuring them. I have listed below some headcannons that may be useful in future.

· **Camille** \- born March 12, 2032, light brown hair, blue eyes, light skin, Chikorita, Belgium, Butterfree. Serena and Clemont's daughter.

· **Rose** \- born December 22, 2032, dark magenta hair, turquoise eyes, light skin, Deerling, Null, Caterpie, and Stantler. Jessie and James' daughter.

 **· Silve** r-born December 22, 2032, light lavender/blond with a tinge of red, green eyes, light skin, Komala, Diablo (Bulbasaur-Charmander-Squirtle fusion), Pidgey, and Wynaut. Jessie and James' son.

· **Nadia** \- born October 10, 2028, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, olive skin, Blaziken, Dugong, Phione, and Elgyem. Nolan's little sister.

 **· Will** – born November 1, 2026, black hair, black eyes, light skin, Maractus, Totadile, Kadabra Exploud, Serviper, and Arcanine. Lexi's younger brother.

 **· Luna** -born April 3, 2029, black hair, green eyes, light brown skin, Lampent, Noctowl, and Haunter. June's little sister.

 **· Alex-** born February 4, 2029, brown hair, green eyes, Ditto, Mothim, Beedril, and Golbat. Mondo and Duplica's son.

· **Lola-** born March 8, 2032, light brown hair, apple-green eyes, Eevee, Leafeon, and Servine. May and Drew's daughter.

· **Mateo** -February ll, 2027, light green hair and brown eyes, Swampert, Venasaur, Torracat, and Kangastan. May and Drew's son.

· **Ines** \- born April 30, 2030, black hair, brown eyes, light brown skin, Blastoise, Gumshoos, Cherrim, and Doduo. June's little sister.

· **Harper-** born January 1, 2036, light brown hair, blue eyes, light brown skin, Swablu, Chimecho, and Mime Jr. Michio and Annastasia's son.

And that is all I have for now. I will be taking a break to finish The Journal, and by next month, I will put a preview up on my profile. The next story will be an independent story, and I will have summaries of Stand by You, Heroine, and Alola Trials placed in there. Hope to see your reviews in the future.

Thanks everyone for reading. Please review if you have the chance:)


End file.
